


The Danger of Payne

by Kuiper7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuiper7/pseuds/Kuiper7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is an MI6 agent on the fast track to being a 'double O' but his latest mission may just the the hardest yet.  Taking down  international criminal organisations is no problem for this young agent, but infiltrating One Direction, a band he's barely heard of, is another matter all together.  Then there is the Louis problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The file remained unopened before him but Liam was certain he would be leaving with it no matter his protestations. Still he had to put them forth – it was important to maintain standards.

“You cannot be serious.”

M smiled at him over his glasses, the older man wore them only in his own office and in front of people he trusted. The list was very short.  
“Well at least the name means something to you,” M said scribbling some notes at the same time. Liam knew the man enough that while he may have been working on several tasks he still had M’s attention.

“Updating myself on major events is one of the first things I did,” Liam leaned forward and jabbed a finger on the file while trying to hide the sudden pain his sudden movement caused. “It seems regardless of the many imminent wars and human tragedies these kids trend quite highly on the news boards.”

That made M snort and Liam frowned, perhaps he had used the term incorrectly – it happened now and then and while he tried never to show embarrassment it was difficult in front of his superior.

“Those kids are your age Payne.”

Liam tried to smile but knew it came more as a grimace – at least M’s humour was not at the expense of his lack of social media euphemisms. “Is that why I’m here sir?”

“No, we do have other agents under twenty-five so you are not unique in that regard.” 

That much was true enough and while Liam knew that his case was still somewhat special he had never received any favours and he had worked as hard in his training as someone ten years his senior, according to some of his instructors anyway..

“What you do have are some talents not listed in your operations file,” M continued and Liam remained silent, he had long ago known any secrets he hoped to have would not be hidden from his employers. “Also,” for the first time M hesitated. “I think you need a mission far removed from the ... well one that is preferably non-lethal.”

M was being quite direct and Liam appreciated the man for that. 

Flicking his eyes at the file again Liam frowned. “So this is a baby-sitting mission.”

“Would that be a problem?”

Liam gave a lop-sided grin in response and shook his head. Did he want what had to be a charity brief after all that he had gone through? Of course not – but only double-O’s got to refuse a mission and if he ever wanted to be one he’d take whatever order he was given.

“I serve at Her Majesty’s pleasure sir,” Liam said and took the file, tucking it under his arm he headed for the door, knowing without being told this meeting was over.

“Liam?”

That made Liam turn around slowly – M rarely used first names, not professional.

“Sir?”

M took off his glasses and smiled warmly. “You may never hear this from me again but have fun with this one okay?”

“I - ,” Liam felt his eye twitch and had nothing to say to that, instead he nodded back at his boss and mentor and left the room.

“Agent Payne,” a sweet voice said and Liam immediately smoothed his jacked and self-consciously checked his tie – she had that effect on him.

“Ms Moneypenny,” he tried to act confidently but it was difficult – her reputation was formidable.

“I see you have the brief – good.”

He was unsure what she would have said had he not had it – perhaps a suggestion to clean out his locker and put his affairs in order as quickly as possible. “I’ll um... I expect the necessary personal dossiers are in here?”

She gave him that look – the one he expect 007 got before she shot him. “Do I look like a secretary to you Payne?”

“Um, no of course not,” he shuffled his feet and looked to the exit – he was well trained but knew he’d never make it.

Turning back he controlled his response as Moneypenny was suddenly right in front of him. She peered closely at his eyes and then patted his cheek.  
“Almost there,” she said with a smile. “That ‘deer in the headlights’ look is so close to making you seem like a normal boy – but honestly I have to wonder what M is thinking.”

“Excuse me?” Liam asked, swallowing nervously as he realised he was standing next to someone questioning M’s orders while standing only a dozen feet from the man’s office.

She gave him space as if reading his mind and leaned back against her own desk. “Don’t get me wrong Payne – I think you’re a good agent and have all the skills necessary to infiltrate almost any organisation but,” she pointed a thin finger at the file Liam held. “That is something else entirely.”

“I - ,” once again Liam felt himself a little speechless, this was happening far too often lately. “I guess I’ll know more after reading the details.”

“You can get the details off Google,” she said smartly but at least held her smile. “I am trying to tell you that what you need to know can’t be found in a briefing file or training scenario.”

“One of those learn on the job type things huh?” he tries for humour but she frowns.

“Payne,” she says nicely and once more steps forward. “On paper you are exactly right for this assignment – young, talented and more pretty than handsome,” she patted his cheek. “Friendly and you have a presence that just makes people want to like you... not to mention that smile of yours.”

She purses her lips a little as he frowns.

“I’m told that you even made Q blush when you turned that one on him.”

Liam vaguely recalls that but like many of his old memories it seems more like a movie he once saw rather than his own history. “It was my first personalised pistol.”  
“Boys,” she mutters before cupping his face. “The problem Liam is when did you last smile like that - properly – just because you were happy?”

He had no answer for that.

“To infiltrate that group,” she tapped the file. “You will need more than just charm, talent and good looks.”

“And what is that?” he asked, glaring now at the file like it was diseased.

She said nothing for half a minute before shrugging and moving out of his way, the exit was now clear. “I’m not sure exactly – innocence perhaps?”

He tilted his head at that and mouthed the word, it did feel strange on his tongue.

“Good luck agent Payne,” Moneypenny said, pointing to the door. “And do look after yourself, don’t tell anyone but you are one of my favourites.”

Once outside Liam looked down at the folder in his hands and ran a hand over the name on the file. “Okay One Direction,” he said, “Let’s see why you’re of interest to MI6?”

Tbc...


	2. The Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam auditions for One Direction and meets the boys for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the first and the following chapters should be just as long. Given this you should consider any relationships as a slow burn, excepting any one night hook-ups of course. I have made Louis quite childish in this chapter but as with anyone he has many sides to his personality and that will be developed in the following chapters. Enjoy and let me know of any glaringly obvious errors.

Chapter 2

There was a loud snort from across the room as Louis kicked his feet on the couch’s arm. Apparently the effect of his tantrums had lessened after the hundredth time.

“But why do I have to stay here?” he whined while flipping over to his stomach so he could scream dramatically into the cushion.

“Ignore him,” he heard Zayn mutter. “He’s just pissy ‘cause he woke up alone this morning.”

“Again,” added Niall not even pretending to hide his snickering.

“Shut it!” Louis almost screeched as he kneeled on the couch pointing an accusatory finger at the Irish lad. “You cock-blocked me.”

Niall’s answer was to shrug innocently and toe the carpet, blushing like the virgin Louis knew he most definitely was not.

“Arrrrghhhh!” Louis flopped down on his back and tried kicking the arm a few more times, hoping he might actually break it this time – fuckin’ scratchy awful thing it was. Maybe if he broke stuff like a misbehaving dog they’d let him come along..

“That’s not why he’s acting like a six year old,” a new voice said and peeking through his fingers Louis could see Harry had come back from his shower, still dripping and only a small slip of a towel keeping him modest... although Harry had probably never heard of the word.

“Harrrrryyyyyy!” he moaned.

“Sorry,” the youngest answered. “Three year old.”

Sitting up to cross his arms Louis knew he was pouting and only cementing Harry’s opinion but it just wasn’t fair – they were completely ignoring his delicate sensibilities.

Pulling on a shirt but still only wearing the skimpy towel Harry sat beside him and slapped his knee. “Lou is worried that without his input we’ll go with some tool who won’t understand him and thereby destroy our carefully constructed sphere of crazy.”

Louis huffed loudly. “It was circle of awesome actually.”

Harry just gave that infuriating bright smile. Ruby red lipped curly haired freak that he was – so Louis told him just that.

“You’re still not coming,” Harry stated, jumping up to finally put some pants on – sans underwear; honestly Louis could not believe they shared an apartment.

Rolling his eyes and giving a final huff for good measure Louis licked his lips and pasted on a gracious smile. “I’ll be good... I promise.”

Three sets of eyebrows were raised in his direction.

“What?” he tried to open his eyes wide like an anime character. “I can be a good boy when I try.”

“Nope.”

“N’ver.”

“Ha!”

“Arseholes – don’t you understand how important this is? Don’t you know that a consensus reached by only three is no quorum and without a quorum you have no accord?”

All three stared at him, Harry’s eye was twitching and Zayn was mouthing the word quorum and screwing up his face in confusion. Only Niall was giving him the ‘full of shit’ gaze. “Don’t listen guys,” Niall implored the other two. “He’s trying to lull you with his higher education speak but don’t be fooled – he only did one semester... and failed.”

Choosing to ignore the Emerald Isle bastard Louis looked between Harry and Zayn, knowing he only had to break one of them. “Lack of unity will create a tear in the space time continuum – I swear it will, saw it on some Stephen Hawking special and if that happens we’ll all be sucked in as a black hole forms, crunching us down to sub-molecular level and spitting us out as space rat droppings,” he took a deep breath, knowing his face was red from such a spiel and also because he was lying through his teeth. “Besides I am behind this idea one hundred and ten percent and really want us to do it as a team.”

He gave his best toothy smile and made eye contact with Harry then Zayn, the latter finally crumbling as he grinned in return.

“Oh Louie Louie,” Zayn said “If we let you come-.”

Louis’ gasp was matched by Niall and Harry yelling no.

Holding his hand out to placate the other two Zayn looked Louis in the eye. “You have to swear you will not sabotage today or do anything to scare them off.”

Placing a hand over his heart Louis nodded. “I could just sit in the back and say nothing... it would just be me and the grotesque shag-pile wall doin’ and sayin’ nothing.”

“Well we don’t expect miracles,” said Zayn smartly but nodded all the same. “Fine – but remember that we all agreed to this.”

“I didn’t actually agree to anything,” muttered Louis softly enough that no-one heard, they gave him a hard look but he used all his acting skills to smile innocently. “This will be brilliant – bring on the sacrifices... I mean candidates.”

Harry leaned over to Zayn. “I think we just made a huge mistake.”

Continuing to stare at Louis as he rushed around the room throwing on socks and shoes and a horribly mismatched array of t-shirt and shirt and coat Zayn could only nod solemnly.

“Yeah – but I figure he’s less dangerous with us than against.”

“Right!” shouted Louis, throwing arms around Niall to push him to the door. “Let’s go, what’s taking you all so long?”

Harry glared from Louis’ moth-eaten beanie, over his multicoloured homemade scarf and too-tight coat to his shoes – both different brands and colours. “We are so screwed.”

1D1D1D1D1D1D

After the fourth guy came storming out of the studio, swearing and mumbling about bloody arrogant pretty boy pop stars Liam wondered if they would not have to fix this audition at all. He had a good enough voice and this was just for backing vocals but considering the band was on the cusp of breaking into the US and Asian markets the candidates were a high calibre.

To be honest Liam had not yet decided how exactly MI6 could ensure he got the job. He had understood the management were in on the investigation role but the brief explained it was Top Secret level 7 and that meant no-one outside of the service could be read in unless their lives were in direct peril. Also the band themselves were making the decision on backing singers – not unusual but unexpected for a group Liam assumed had to be managed to even get out of bed.

Looking at the remaining hopefuls Liam kept his face blank as he calculated how many kneecaps and shoulders he may have to dislocate to get rid of the competition. As he imagined tripping up the tall blonde in a darkened alley followed by a throat chop a small smile crept over his face – sometimes it was the little things that made this job so great. What he didn’t notice were the people on either side of him edging away from the possibly crazy guy with a truly evil grin.

By the time he was called two more had left without auditioning – apparently he had sufficiently scared them off without the need for broken bones.

1D1D1D1D1D1D

“What happened to sitting and saying nothing?” Harry hissed in his ear after the poor guy left slamming the door behind him.

Louis dipped his head before flipping his fringe back, kind of unnecessary since he’d had it short for months. “I just wanted to know how he spent his holidays – no harm in that is there?”

Harry gave him that look, the one normally followed by a call to his Mum as she was apparently the only one able to pull him into line. “I think your overuse of the word cockles and warming up plus your inappropriate interest in if he had younger siblings may constitute some type of harm.”

“I have no interest in younger siblings... he must have inferred it.”

“Uh huh – can we bring the next one in and not have to worry about them breaking into tears and taking out a contract on your life?”

“Look,” Louis tried to explain reasonably and not make it seem like self interest. “Whoever gets this gig will be around us a lot – if they can’t handle my... our particular brand of team structure we need to know sooner rather than later don’t you think?”

Harry put his head in his hands muttering something about age and maturity having no parallel – Louis had to wonder what went through that boy’s mind sometimes.

“Louis, mate,” implored Niall, sucking on some hideously purple coloured lollypop. “We need more harmonies if we’re to break the US and you know we can’t do that without back-up.”

Pulling at his hair Louis really tried to not argue but biting his lip just didn’t work. “But we’re great just the four of us – did the Beatles need five?”

“We’re not adding a fifth!” growled Zayn from the mixing console where he had been chatting quietly with the sound technician. “Just backing vocals to reach those higher notes – what don’t you get about that Tomlinson?”

“Because,” Louis refused to tear up. “This week its that but then he’s getting the chorus, then a verse and before you know it they’ll want him doing the opening lines and I’ll just -,” he shook his head, totally embarrassed he had almost choked on the last words.

“Oh Lou,” said Harry, the softest he had spoken to him all day. He hugged him tightly, “You are the most annoying, childish and uncontrollable person I know.”

Through tears that were almost real Louis looked at his friend in bewilderment - was that meant to be comforting?

“And totally irreplaceable – trust me, there is no us without Lou.”

That made him giggle and he wiped his eyes, Harry made the worst puns but it was cute. “Right, well just don’t forget it ‘kay?”

“I am not calling you unforgettable,” Harry said and kissed him on the top of the head. “But for now can we please just get on with this and try putting your ego on hold for just one audition at least.”

Louis pouted for good measure but nodded and pretended to zip his mouth shut. Zayn and Niall punched the air in victory and motioned to the studio manager to let the next guy in.

Of course Louis had no intention of behaving and prepared several cutting comments to hit the guy with no matter what he was wearing and what accent he sported – his mouth opened to say something like ‘great shirt – Kmart or St Vinnie’s’ but instead he just felt his jaw slacken and his larynx shut down. In this industry Louis was surrounded by pretty people, some in this very room, so it wasn’t just because this guy was good looking. It was how he seemed to hold himself with confidence the moment he entered wearing casual grey slacks and a tight matching vest and tie. He did seem overdressed but this was a job interview and the tight fitting clothes showed him to be fully fit and with that gorgeous face and piercing eyes Louis felt his mouth go dry with want. What held him back from flirting immediately was that confidence and the panther like grace of the guy. It was like he exuded sex appeal but it came with a warning disclaimer – approach at your own peril. Louis had never experienced something like it before because it was something else, something Louis couldn’t quite put a finger on. He just had a feeling he should not mess with this boy.

The boy, introducing himself as Liam, walked in further all sleek lines and gliding across the room – eyes taking in everything at once but missing nothing. He had this half grin, almost a sneer but it quickly morphed into a friendly enough smile that Louis was sure did not reach his eyes. Liam shook their hands quickly but looked into each of their faces like he was matching them to some puzzle – the brief but extra attention actually made Louis blush, something he thought he’d left behind in middle school. He gripped Liam’s hand for an extra second and felt the strength in his fingers and the cool reserved way Liam just raised an eyebrow before disengaging made Louis stomach do a little flip.

He felt himself equal amounts intrigued and terrified by this guy.

“Okay,” said Harry, sounding a bit awkward like he had expected Louis to do the talking – which was ridiculous, Louis had promised hadn’t he?

“If you’re familiar with a studio we just need a brief intro then if you could do the chorus and 2nd verse from the sheet.”

Liam made a show of inspecting the room before pointing at the microphone, to which Harry nodded and handed him the sheet music and lines.

“We’ve picked a song most people should know,” explained Zayn, moving to sit with Louis, probably more to strangle him if he did or said anything rather than being friendly. “Not one of our own – not sure we’re at that level but hey... one day.”

Liam kept the half smile but his eyes seemed to glare at Zayn as if he’d called his mother a whore. “This’ll be fine,” he spoke and there was no anger in his voice, just a friendly guy nervous at an important audition. Louis was going to try and give him the benefit of the doubt – not as if the boy would be here if he didn’t want to be. 

“So Liam, tell us something about yourself – doesn’t really matter what but speak into the microphone so Quentin can get the levels ready,” Zayn explained and Louis crossed his arms next to him. Honestly he had never seen the sound technician before and had no memory of being introduced – how the hell did Zayn always seem to know what was going on and who was who?

For his part Liam’s eyes flicked over to the mixing table where Niall was now sitting with Quentin the sound guy. Louis might just start calling him floppy for the totally disarrayed fringe he sprouted, honestly it was more wild than anything Zayn had ever sported; probably why Zayn knew him, they must share the same stylist.

“Anything will do,” prompted Quentin, said in a voice far more polished than Louis would have expected. “Perhaps just tell us what your first gig was.”

If Zayn had received a nasty look Quentin got one that was damn right murderous, what’s more the technician seemed to realise it and just laughed softly to himself. “Come on Liam, no need to be shy.”

“My first real gig,” Liam growled out the last word. “Was overseas... in Berlin actually and you could say it was equal parts success and some failure.”

“Mmm, go on, just need to set the bass level,” Quentin said, his enjoyment at Liam’s discomfort matched Louis’ for the other applicants.

“The performance was great but unfortunately our backstage crew let us down,” Liam smiled with his eyes for once and Louis noticed what a lovely golden brown they were when they glinted with what he had to assume was mischief. “Substandard equipment apparently,” he continued and that made Quentin visibly tense and shake his head. “I shouldn’t admit to this but I may have broken a few... microphones on purpose – you know, just to get even.”

The boys all laughed, an on-going war between the talent and support staff wasn’t so unusual and most times ended in a better performance over all. Louis did notice though that Quentin was not so amused; either he had been on the receiving end or quite possibly had worked with Liam before.

“That should be enough,” said the technician in a very clipped tone. “If you’re ready Liam please join in at the chorus.”

1D1D1D1D1D1D

To Louis it seemed like the last notes echoed around the room even though he knew that was impossible in a sound studio. He, like the other boys, just stared at Liam for a few seconds before clapping furiously and hooting ‘well done’ and ‘fantastic’. Also he may have had to wipe away an errant tear but no-one was looking so Louis forced his usual half smile as he let the other boys continue to congratulate Liam on a great performance.

He watched carefully as Liam took the compliments graciously but still seemed less than excited to have pulled off such a good set. They’d initially set him a few Beatles classics which he nailed so to up the pressure they gave him some more contemporary songs which he also sailed through. By that point Louis knew the others were sold but he couldn’t help but try one last time to torpedo this audition – so he asked Liam to do some One Direction numbers. Even if Liam knew them it would really put the guy under pressure doing the band’s own music and he’d probably screw up and get wrong... and he did but in an amazing way.

Liam had asked for the sheet music, read through it and tried to sing to the accompanying music but he got the beats wrong and came in at the wrong points – it was like he’d never heard the songs before. This was the point Louis had hoped for but just as he was ready to show Liam the door the guy asked if they had a guitar – Niall offered his own and after a minute of tuning Liam played their first single acoustically... but two beats slower and in a lower range than any of them could do.

It should have been horrific but instead was bloody amazing and Louis had to admit even he could not fault Liam anymore, he was still somewhat scared by the guy but his talent was obvious.

A couple of shared looks between the band and nods all around meant their search was over.

“Congratulations Liam,” Louis heard Zayn say as he shook his hand. “The jobs yours if you want it.”

Liam just nodded and that was that. Harry got up to shake his hand too and Niall of course gave the guy a hug – which Liam was obviously not used to if his hesitant back-slap and frozen stance were anything to go by. Louis was still laughing at that as he approached to give his own hand, he was also going to add a comment about fashion choices and the need for Liam to rethink the business look but as their fingers touched and Liam looked into his eyes the words died on his tongue. Wishing he could say exactly what it was – a spark, electricity or just plain terror in his guts because those eyes held something deep and dark and Louis had to turn away. “Yeah, welcome mate – great to have you aboard,” he managed to croak out and quickly retrieved his hand and moved back to the couch.

He knew the rest of the band noticed his strange and completely unusual silence but for the moment Louis could not care. One way or another having Liam with them was going to change things and Louis could not decide if it was going to be brilliant because the lad was fucking good... or if he might murder them in their sleep – because he figured those might just be the cold eyes of a killer.

1D1D1D1D1D1D

“Well,” said the floppy haired technician smugly. “That went well.”

“Just how much did you stuff up the other applicants Q?” asked Liam, checking the door was secure.

Q shrugged and started packing up his laptop, unplugging it from the soundboard and slipping it into his carry bag. “Not as much as I expected – the loud and obnoxious one, Louis, pretty much did it for me.”

Nodding thoughtfully Liam could see the band in the outer room, no sound could reach him but they were obviously thanking the remaining hopefuls and sending them home. He knew which one was Louis from the file and the brief introductions but the kid had not seemed trouble, in fact he’d been the quietest of them all.

“And it helps you actually have some talent there Liam, very good I must say and quite surprising really.”

“Oh Q,” said Liam, rounding back on his quartermaster. “I really thought you had more faith in me than that.” He said it with a smile but Q glared at him none-the-less.

“Like you have in our equipment huh?” he said smartly, brushing his hair back. “Honestly Payne, at least 007 doesn’t purposely break my stuff.”

Liam grinned, he couldn’t help it. Even after getting this assignment so soon after his rehab had not really lifted his spirits but the young quartermaster always made him feel lighter. “Sure about that are you?”

Q squinted at him carefully and smiled. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have asked you to talk about Berlin.”

“That,” Liam pointed at him accusingly. “Was not my fault you know.”

“Oh Liam,” Q tutted. “You’re not going to use the ‘it was my first day excuse’ are you?”

Sitting next to Q as he continued to pack his stuff Liam huffed appropriately. “No-one was hurt.”

“No,” Q said deeply. “But you almost took out an international celebrity – not something M needs to have to explain to the Prime Minister hmmm?”

“The guns looked real,” Liam explained with wide eyes, knowing they always worked their matching on the quartermaster. “And we laughed about it afterwards.”

Finished his packing Q joined him on the bench seat, their legs touching. “Then I forgive you,” Q whispered. “Not for breaking my stuff mind, but for not killing a major talent of our time.”

That made Liam laugh, a genuine cackle that felt weird since it had been so long since he’d just laughed for the hell of it. “I never saw you as a little monster,” he said, nudging Q with his shoulder.

“There are more of us than you know,” Q wriggled his eyebrows and adjusted his glasses. “but to business Payne.” He flicked eyes back at the band but they were still outside. “You’ll find a case back at your apartment with the usual necessities plus a few new ones – I prefer keeping it basic but this mission may have some unforeseen difficulties.”

“Things my personal SIG can’t take care of?” Liam asked innocently.

Q smiled tightly but hesitated for a second and placed a hand on Liam’s arm. “You’d tell me if things weren’t okay wouldn’t you?”

The mention of his favourite weapon was always going to change the mood but then again Q was one of only two people who could actually ask that question and touch him intimately without fear.

“I’m not,” Liam started to say he wasn’t going to discuss it but as he caught the very real worried expression of his friend he sighed. “Its not easy Q but what in this life is?”

“Mmm,” was Q’s only answer as he patted his arm and smiled warmly. “Well don’t forget I am only ever a touch of a button away – somewhat literally if you keep your earpiece charged.”

“I will.”

Q gave him that look.

“I promise.”

Studying Liam for a moment Q finally stood and hefted his bags. “Right then – you will find your personalised SIG Sauer Pro in your apartment safe, don’t worry I didn’t change the combination.”

Liam jumped up and went to hug the quartermaster – getting his gun back was like being able to see again after months of blindness.

“Uh ah,” Q waggled his finger, fending off the hug. “Not in front of the band – we don’t really know each other right?”

Liam pouted but relented. “Fine, but I think the Irish one would hug the devil if he ever met him.”

 

Q stopped before the door and rolled his eyes. “Well I guess you do need to fit in – fine then, just this once but if you tell any of the other agen-.” His words were cut off as Liam enveloped him in a crushing hug.

“Thank you” he whispered into the man’s ear. “And I promise to call if things get rough.”

“Make sure you do,” Q answered and patted Liam on the back, making sure to avoid the left side. “I’m sure this mission will amount to nothing in any case.”

“Maybe,” Liam shrugged and pulled back. “But what fun would that be?”

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the third day of working together Louis was still wavering on his opinion of the new guy Liam; serial killer or decent hard working if a little too serious fella. He put in the effort for the vocals and jealousy aside Louis had to admit he had the voice of a friggin angel and could hit notes Louis could only dream of managing. When he was singing it was also the only time Liam let his guard down and Louis could see the boy behind the uber-serious mask he usually had on. Once Liam understood how things worked he really let go in the studio and Louis found himself sitting wide eyed as this guy swayed and waved his arms, eyes closed as he belted out the backing for a verse or joined in at the chorus.

Then there was that smile, not the constructed one he gave but the one Liam let fly when just after a set the band whooped and clapped and yelled out how awesome he was. Liam would grin like a six year old with his first blue ribbon and Louis had to hold himself back planting a kiss on those lips. Today Liam took the praise with the same grace he always did but Louis could see his eyes were sparkling but then seconds later the facade of professional employee fell back over Liam and he excused himself for a break.

This was the dark side Louis was confounded by – the hot and cold of whether Liam wanted to be here or treated it like some onerous chore. He’d not yet included himself in any of their joking around but that was kind of understandable since he didn’t really know them and technically the band were his employers. Still, he just had this way of carrying himself so stiffly and under so much tension that Louis sometimes worried if he actually did include Liam with a surprise hug or nipple pinch the guy might go homicidal.

It prevented Louis playing any pranks on him and he knew the others were talking about him behind his back because his usual antics had been amped down. Louis couldn’t help it, fear aside he felt some need to actually begin acting his age around Liam... or at least Harry’s age, but then Harry sometimes acted like a thirty year old so that didn’t work – it hurt Louis’ head a bit to think about it but Liam kind of made Louis want to stand up more and be in charge. He both hated and loved being intrigued by someone and was making it his mission to delve deeper into who Liam was, he also sniggered inside his head at the dirty pun.

As the other boys crowded together discussing how they could use rearrange one of the verses Louis slipped out to follow Liam. He hadn’t gone to the bathroom like Louis assumed but where else? Remembering something Zayn had mentioned Louis headed to the roof. He stepped out to what looked like a deserted area and sniffed the air for cigarettes – nothing but then he heard the crunch of gravel and walked around the stairwell tower.

There was Liam, no smoking but leaning on the edge and peering across at the buildings opposite with such an intent gaze that Louis thought at first Liam had no idea he was here.

“I thought Zayn was the only one that came out here,” Liam stated calmly without breaking his inspection of what seemed to Louis were some totally boring and ordinary office towers.

“I was uh... looking for you actually,” Louis decided to go with the truth, something told him Liam did not brook any bullshit and what other excuse could he possible use?

“Well you found me,” Liam turned and smirked, his eyes friendly and not murderous so Louis felt safe enough to move up and join him at the edge.

“And what are you doing up here then?” Louis asked.

“Checking for sniper points,” Liam said without his grin slipping.

“Right, found any then?”

“Oh several good places but none that would offer a clean get away,” Liam nudged Louis’ shoulder softly, the first time he initiated contact since they’d met only days ago. “So what’d you need me for – thought my set was done?”

“Oh right,” Louis thought quick and decided on the fall back. “Drinks!” he announced rather too loudly even though they were on a rooftop. “You should come,” he finished with just in case Liam didn’t get the point.

Liam sort of hummed and turned around to sit on the edge, his back facing a sheer drop – Louis was fine with heights but no way was he doing that and Liam just made him nervous by not seeming to care when he leaned back slightly, maybe that was his tactic. “I could be persuaded.”

Laughing at his answer and wondering why his stomach did a little flip at Liam’s sudden playfulness Louis put hands in his pockets and inspected the pebbles at his feet. “Not many people need to be convinced to go to the pub with us, just so you know.”

“I bet,” Liam said and nodded to his left. “Plenty down there would say yes I reckon.”

“What?” Louis looked over the edge and sure enough a group of about two dozen were standing around the pavement – most looked too young for the pub but a few were probably old enough. “I wonder if they take shifts?” he mused.

“You have devoted fans,” Liam nodded and crossed his arms, not helping with Louis’ unease at his precarious position on the edge of a six story building. “Makes you wonder how far some of them would go you know?”

“Yeah,” agreed Louis, not sure how the conversation had gone down this path. “Makes it hard to get around sometimes but most of them are pretty cool.”

“And the ones that aren’t?” Liam’s expression turned serious and Louis felt his heart speed up a little. This guy right here, the one asking a seemingly harmless question, this was when he wondered who Liam really was.

“That’s what security is for,” answered Louis carefully and held out a hand, not shaking too much he hoped. “So how about that drink?”

Liam spent several seconds swaying back again and his features slowly softened back to amusement. “Sure,” he announced and grabbed the offered hand to pull himself up. “Just a few I imagine, early start tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Louis said in a little bit of a daze as he followed Liam back inside. It was only for a moment but once again he’d felt the strength in Liam’s hand and didn’t have to wonder anymore at what he was feeling. Serial killer or not Louis Tomlinson had the hots for his new backing singer.

1D1D1D1D1D1D1D

The boys were out on the floor, dancing to music Liam was sure he had never heard of and hoped he never had to again. He had remained at the table, citing the need to keep ‘Quentin’ company and also not wanting to end up on the gossip mags as Harry’s newest conquest. Apparently this was the type of humour that was acceptable since it earned him many pats on the back and a sloppy kiss on the cheek from Harry – with a whispered ‘I wouldn’t mind’ from the kid.

“They like you Payne,” Q said and raised a glass, the same he’d been sitting on all night. Liam knew from experience the guy could drink like a fish but decided not to comment – if Q was intent on remaining sober that was his business. Liam was on his fifth... or maybe sixth – the bloody Irishman kept buying him whiskey saying it would keep those precious vocal chords loose. Little did Niall know that Liam was used to single malt and these blends were disgusting, but he had a cover to maintain so forced the shit down. Q was maintaining his own cover as a sound technician but Liam had yet to find out if the boys had invited him or Q just turned up (knowing where Liam was at all times of course) and the band thought Liam had invited him. Knowing Q the truth would remain a mystery.

“I thought they’d be more stuck up,” Liam answered honestly. “Getting on their good side is easy, understanding their humour,” he shrugged and finished the drink, wincing at the aftertaste. “I think you’d need all of Q branch to figure that out.”

“Speaking of decoding,” Q’s voice turned serious. “Another message was intercepted – our initial suspicions may be correct.”

“The band’s in direct danger?” Liam knew that this mission was not just made up to get him back in the job but figured it was low priority – Q making time to tell him personally meant something serious was going on.

“Maybe,” Q swirled the contents in his glass and smiled at someone over Liam’s shoulder, probably one of the bartenders – Q might seem like a bookish introvert but his flirting and success rate was on a par with 007. “The band is not specifically mentioned but certain dates in the message correspond with upcoming performances – I don’t need to tell you Liam that in this business coincidence is tantamount to proof.”

Keeping an eye on the band, well most of them since he could only see Louis, Harry and Zayn dancing some threeway, Liam nodded sagely. “If we knew the origin of the message I could follow up the lead – no studio time is booked next week.”

“We’ll have Samuels on that,” Q explained. “Its a European connection but tracing it any further has been difficult. Your job Payne, is to keep an eye on the band.”

Liam smirked as Louis pretended to rut against Harry’s thigh, at least he guessed it was pretending. “Might be a problem if they all go their separate ways.”

Q shrugged as the bartender placed a fresh drink before him, nothing for Liam of course. “Their phone records indicate the lads are in constant contact, so as long as you attach yourself to one... you’ll have them all.”

“Attach?” Liam asked, an eyebrow raised.

Q smiled and looked over his shoulder at the two dancing together, Zayn was moving across to the bar and Niall was still missing, if Liam had to guess the boy was tracking down a kebab. “You’ll find a way Liam, if you can only get him to like you more than be frightened of you.”

Liam wished he had a drink to spray out in surprise. “Louis! You are joking right?”

Q had no time to answer as Zayn returned swaying slightly and clinking glasses with the man he knew as Quentin. “Cheers lads,” he chuckled and sat way too close to Q with an arm around his shoulders. “Tell me you don’t have plans after this,” he said with a leer at them both but Liam knew who it was really meant for. So that’s why Q was taking it easy, a drunk Q was a very easy Q and Zayn was a very attractive young man. Liam smiled and winked at Q, at the same time signalling to the bar.

“Shots all round,” he shouted and wanted to laugh as Q’s expression promised retribution. “Zayn,” he continued. “I happen to have it on good advice that Quentin is absolutely free... and available.”

Zayn’s smile was blinding and if possible he wriggled closer to Q. “Excellent,” he said huskily. “I may be having some technical difficulties later and will need someone good with their hands to help me out.”

Liam couldn’t help but snort into his recently arrived shot, especially as Q put up the pretence of trying to escape Zayn’s grip – as if he was going to actually say no to a hook up with a hot musician. Knowing Q’s preferences Liam felt like telling Zayn he didn’t have to bother with bad pick up lines – all he had to do was ask and Q would have him against the nearest wall before their next drinks arrived.

Louis arrived back, Harry hanging off him like a rag doll but Liam suspected the boy was not half as drunk as he seemed. “Shots!” Louis shouted excitedly and grabbed Liam’s from his hand, downing it before Liam could mouth a protest. “Sorry mate,” Louis shrugged, so very not sorry. “Thirsty work shakin’ my booty you know.”

“I don’t know actually,” Liam said primly and he wasn’t even sure why, not as if he really wanted the drink.

Harry was suddenly in his lap and Liam was at a loss as to where to put his hands or maybe just let the boy fall over backwards, funny as he figured that would be he made do with wrapping an arm around his waist. “Maybe I should show you then,” Harry said in a voice slower than normal, which for Harry made it a full on drawl, and husky like he’d smoked a dozen cigars. He wriggled about for good measure and Liam stifled a groan as Harry made contact, on purpose or not, with his goods. The fact he was calling his cock ‘goods’ reminded Liam he was still too much in professional mode and needed to take a queue from Q – who was now playfully ruffling Zayn’s quiff. If the threat was still intangible maybe he could afford a little fun and if Harry wanted to play it had been far too long since Liam had let himself get close to someone.

Then he glanced up at Louis.

Icy blue eyes stared him down and Liam realised for all his boyish behaviour and cheekiness Louis was the eldest band member and while he had never seen the guy try and be in charge this was a different situation to the studio. He was supposed to be infiltrating the band and Liam knew without any doubt that trying to sleep with the band’s own baby boy would be a quick way to be on the out. Kicking him on to the floor and rejecting him would also be ill advised.

“Tell you what,” he said to Harry, loud enough for Louis to hear. “Next slow dance is all yours – I promise.”

Emerald eyes peered into his own before Harry held up his little finger. Feeling like he was in kindergarten Liam grinned and made the pinkie swear – which seemed to make Harry happy and more importantly Louis smiled and nodded as if he had somehow passed a test... which he probably had.

“Ooh Niall!” Harry suddenly shouted as he looked over Liam’s shoulder. Annoyed at himself for not noticing the Irishman had been gone this long Liam turned and could see Niall talking somewhat animatedly with someone at the far end of the bar. It was an older guy, probably late twenties with dark hair and non-descript dark clothing. Liam’s intuition went off immediately and he just knew this guy was trouble.

“I’ll get him,” he said quickly before Harry could move off. He smoothly slipped out of the seat and put Harry in his place, making significant eye contact with Q before sauntering off to stand behind Niall.

The blonde lad was pointing a finger at the older guy. “There’s no need for threats – it was a mistake but how was I t’know?”

The guy gave a sneer and leaned in, hesitating when he saw Liam standing behind Niall.

“Problem dude?”

An American, thought Liam, interesting.

Shaking his head Liam put one hand on Niall’s shoulder. “Just came to check on my mate is all, s’right Niall?”

Feeling the tremor in Niall’s shoulder Liam decided he need to take this situation away from the crowded bar. “Anyway,” Liam tried to sound nonchalant – even though he never broke eye contact with this new guy. “Lou needs you, something about organising some prank on Paul.”

Niall turned and gave Liam a piercing look, knowing it for the lie it was he nodded anyway and walked away, leaving just Liam and the dark haired guy at the end of the bar. Whether by design or providence there was no-one around them. Leaning one arm against the bar Liam faced the guy and let all pretence fall from his face. “You should just fuck off right now.”

He gave the guy points for barely reacting, just a twitch of his eyes and clenching of jaw. This man was not all bluff but probably not a professional – just a tough guy not able to let the fact of some kid being in his face go by without a fight. A tool but a dangerous one if he could actually fight. Glancing back Liam could see the table watching closely without trying to actually be seen watching too closely – damn it, he couldn’t very well bash the guy’s head against the bar with an audience. He really wanted to though, especially as the man seemed to want to now turn his attention to Liam.

“What’re you, his fuckin’ keeper?”

“A concerned third party,” Liam said, his eyes quickly assessing his opponent. Bigger, more muscle mass and likely quick on his feet by his narrow waist and shaped legs showing through very tight pants. The flaring of nostrils and darkened eyes meant this guy was preparing for a fight and Liam had to decide whether to take him out quickly or take a beating so as not to spoil his image with the band. Sure, they might accept if he threw a few good punches but if he smashed a guy taller than him and larger in only a few moves they might suspect Liam more than what he seemed.

“Let it go, he’s just a lad enjoying a good night,” Liam tried to diffuse this one last time, not really wanting to but figuring he had to at least try, it would better in his report later.

The guy glared at the band’s table then back at Liam – he could tell by the guy’s posture this was not going to end nicely.

“Bunch of fuckin’ queers,” he muttered. 

Liam’s eye twitched and his focus narrowed. It was a curious mix of his training taking hold – he became instantly aware of his immediate surroundings, and his anger boiling up inside which boosted his blood pressure and got the adrenaline flowing. He quickly itemised things he could use as weapons, the empty beer bottle, glass bowl of nuts, the stool or even the used straw (very painful if shoved into the eye); or you know, his SIG nestled nicely in its holster. Sounds washed over him too, he catalogued most of them irrelevant except for his opponent’s breathing and the boy’s table. If he was about to create a scene he had to be sure he wasn’t putting them in danger. His brief was to investigate and if necessary protect but mission or not this wanker was going down.

Just as he was about to step up and twist the guy’s arm off a smash and laughter erupted at the table behind him. Knowing without looking that Q had created a diversion Liam changed tact and launched himself up and off the bar, in a move so quick it was a blur he swung his arm around on his downward flight and smashed the guy in the solar plexus, the moment his feet hit floor he uppercut with his other fist. The double hit slammed the guy forward then back against the bar, where Liam kindly eased him to the stool and calmly walked away. Even had someone been looking their way it would be hard to comprehend exactly what happened – Liam’s speed in boxing was unmatched during his training.

Rejoining the band they did indeed seem unaware exactly what went down. The guy was now slumped across the bar, half seated – he’d be out long enough for them all to leave.

“He had a little bit too much I think,” Liam shrugged and flexed out his hand behind his back, Niall gave him that careful stare again but nodded a thanks. Harry was giggling into Louis’ shoulder and Zayn was engrossed with Q’s fringe. Crisis averted, thought Liam, and suggested they make a move. No-one objected and they were soon at the coatroom. 

Thinking he had actually got away with it Liam shrugged on his jacket and walked with the others to the taxi rank. Zayn and Q got the first one, Q giving him the ‘we will talk later’ eyebrow and Zayn too busy groping the quartermaster’s arse to say a goodbye. Niall took it upon himself to see a now very drunk Harry home, the shots had done their damage and he could barely stand. Niall thanked him with a hug, one which Liam found himself returning without thought. Harry licked his neck and whispered ‘next time’ in his ear – uncertain whether he meant just the dance or something more Liam smiled and kissed his curls, it seemed the right thing to do.

That left just him and Louis. The next taxi rolled forward and Liam opened the door for Louis but the older boy hesitated before getting in. “Liam,” he said with a half-grin, adjusting and smoothing down Liam’s tie. “Nice upper-cut by the way.” His eyes made contact and Liam licked his lips uneasily – Louis was looking for a reaction and he had to be careful, this guy was smarter than he seemed and missed little.

“Benefits of private education,” he tried, keeping his expression half serious.

Louis hummed and patted Liam’s chest, the warmth of his hand seeping through. The blue of his eyes was highlighted by the overhead streetlight and Liam wondered if Louis could feel his heartbeat speeding up. “There’s more to you than meets the eye Liam Payne,” Louis said rather seriously and let go, sliding into the taxi and shutting the door without another word.

The next car pulled up but Liam waved it on. Tonight he needed to walk this off.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know this is a slow burn and I will be throwing in some other pairings along the way.

Chapter 4

“Really Payne, if you try to get one more bit of info out of him I will put a digital boot-print right up your-.”

“Got it Q,” Liam mumbled as he refilled his coffee mug and touched his ear breaking the link. They were on break from laying down the last track for the week and could he be blamed for trying to find out how Zayn’s night had ended up? Naturally he had the earpiece in and of course Q happened to be on the other end today instead of actually in the studio.

“What’s that,” a voice not from inside his ear spoke up and Liam kept his hands still as he turned a quizzical gaze at the lad next to him.

“Just making lists in my head Niall, don’t you ever do that?”

“Yeah but I keep ‘em in my head,” Niall responded and filled his own cup. “By the way, thanks for the other night.”

His accent was particularly heavy this morning which made Liam smile, according to the other boys Niall’s accent was heavier the morning after he got some.

Leaning back against the kitchenette bench Liam nodded and pretended to be concentrating on stirring in the sugar while making his question sound innocuous. “So the misunderstanding – what was that about?”

He could not help but notice Niall freezing and visibly gulping.

“Er, um – a gal of course,” he tried grinning sheepishly. “I was dancing a little too close.”

Liam nodded, pretending to believe the obvious lie. “Well I was happy to help, he was almost twice your size you know.”

That made Niall laugh and put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re the same size Liam – not sure what you thought you could do that I couldn’t.”

“Lucky for me he was falling down drunk then,” Liam smiled tightly at the hand still on his body. “Besides better the back-up singer gets his face smashed than the talent huh?”

“What! No,” Niall gaped at him. “If I thought he’d get violent I wouldn’t left ya. You shouldn’t feel you have to stuff like that.” His eyes were so earnest and the kid seemed on the verge of breaking down so Liam patted his hand soothingly.

“Settle down cupcake – I was kidding, the guy was obviously out of it and I figured a new face would distract him,” Liam led Niall to a seat before he fell down crying because he certainly appeared very upset over just a few words. Liam just wanted to check the story before but now was getting suspicious – would Niall be this upset if the incident was really just over a girl? Maybe he knew the guy, perhaps it was about something else and that something was to do with the threat. “Easy,” he said, rubbing Niall’s back. “Breathe okay, don’t want you having a panic attack now.”

“Yeah,” Niall visibly calmed and took a shaking sip of his drink. Liam pulled up another chair and sat close, letting their knees touch to give Niall an anchor until he regained his equilibrium. Simple moves that Liam had learnt while in rehab, except he’d been on the receiving end. He lost himself in his memories for a moment before Niall’s voice slowly made its way through.

“You look so sad, I’m sorry,” Niall apologized. “The guys always say I’m a drama queen but its just...” he shrugged and lowered his gaze. “I hate confrontation and you helped me out but I’m just seeing how you could’ve got hurt and then it would’ve been my fault.”

He was starting to panic again so Liam shushed him and forced a smile. “I’m quite capable of finding my own trouble – so don’t worry about it, besides,” he flexed an arm and held it out. “I can handle myself, feel those biceps.”

Niall laughed and slapped at Liam’s arm, then thought twice and did squeeze through his shirt-sleeve – his eyes bulged in appreciation which made Liam laugh for real this time. It was hard to think this kid was involved in a conspiracy so he let it go for now. Besides one of the boys actually being involved was a long shot – considering their life stories were plastered across Google it would have been hard to hide nefarious connections. Liam had spent much of his time not with the band catching up with them on various web sites and especially youtube. 

He was quite amazed at the timeframe of the band going from nothing to something especially given they’d been thrown together on some talent show. They still hadn’t made it that far on the show, falling out fairly early but fan pressure had got them on the follow-up tour. From there their popularity soared through on-line media and, if Liam was seeing the youtube videos correctly, sheer force of personality. They ticked most of the boxes with good looks, broad appeal and sense of fun. According to the blogs and even many major media publications One Direction filled a void that spanned pre-teen, teen and older audiences – the boys were a sensation who more importantly had the actual talent to make it. 

Although sceptical himself Liam had watched the performances and been impressed. Sure he’d heard them in the studio and knew their voices were good but a band like this needed presence and stage-craft, and from what he’d seen they had that in spades. Their image was still managed obviously but from a point of maximising what was already there. He could tell Harry was the charmer, if a somewhat accidental one since the lad himself had little clue of what he doing most of the time. Zayn seemed to fill both the role of leader and crooner, a sexy mix that Q had very quickly picked up on. From the moment Liam had been with them he had noticed how Zayn made most of the decisions, but he did it reluctantly if his body language was anything to go by. It was almost like if no-one else ventured forth a reasonable suggestion Zayn would sigh and come up with something; the others almost always went along with it.

Talent-wise the boy sitting next to Liam had overflowing amounts of it, just lacked the confidence to make it properly known. Liam had kept an eye on Niall the last few days since the pub encounter and instead of noticing deception he’d seen how he was always strumming away by himself, mouthing lyrics and writing music. Having heard some of it Liam had no idea why the band didn’t use it but then Niall seemed unwilling to put it out there – the other lads had to know his talent so Liam was confused as to why they didn’t encourage him. If he was in this band he would have Niall out front in a heartbeat, and that made him laugh since why was thinking about what he would do if he was in the band?

“Not losing it again are you Horan?” Louis’ voice interrupted Liam’s thoughts and he instinctively put an arm around Niall at Louis’ scathing voice. That gained a huff from the older boy who rolled his eyes and went to say something else but hesitated when Liam gave him a cold stare.

Which brought him to Louis. By all accounts he was the joker of the group, an unpredictable trouble maker with enough sass and ridicule ready to host his own daytime talk show. That was what the internet and magazines seemed to indicate but Liam, excepting a few occasions like now, had seen little of it. Mostly he appeared broody and irritable, when he wasn’t asking Liam out to drinks or noticing far too much about Liam. The world wanted to portray him as the air-head of the group, very talented but not much up top. Maybe that made him attractive in some neo-sexist way but Liam knew that Louis was far from unintelligent.

In fact, his ability to notice things and understand people was a very real danger to Liam’s mission and his maintaining cover. Louis suspected something was off about Liam, he wouldn’t be close to the truth but had enough suspicions to make Liam’s headway to infiltrate the group very difficult. The other confusing element about Louis was why did he maintain this ridiculous image and act like such a spoilt brat? His upbringing was not privileged and he was not an only child – his need to get his own way and make trouble for others had to stem from somewhere else than just the management’s textbook for band creation.

“That’s a bit rude isn’t it?” Liam interjected into Louis’ silence. “Niall’s your mate and you just want to mock him?”

“I – well he’s always been a little,” Louis made some crazy motions with his hands until Liam’s words finally sank in and his shoulders drooped. “Sorry Niall,” he said instead and hung his head, looking up through his fringe. “You alright then?”

Liam held back a snort as he saw Niall’s eyebrows almost shoot off the top of his head and his mouth gaped open a few times before he was able to speak. “Yeah, thanks Tommo – just sorting out some stuff that’s all.”

“Well,” Louis looked to Liam briefly and his expression showed a touch of shame. “Don’t hold it all in yeah, you know we’re always here for ya.” He looked at them both again before shuffling away to chat with Harry across the room.

Feeling a tickling on his neck Liam realised he was still holding Niall and eased his arm down. He’d noticed the boys were very touchy-feely but didn’t really feel overly comfortable with it himself. Sure Niall had needed the reassurance so it had been the right thing to do but no need to be too familiar. “He’s a strange boy,” Liam whispered, nodding at Louis.

Niall was staring too and then shook his head in wonderment. “You’re going to have to teach me how its done.”

“What’s done?” Liam asked, his head tilting.

“That,” Niall indicated Louis. “He has never apologized... and meant it.”

“Oh,” Liam frowned. “And you all put up with that?”

Niall now stared at him, his expression showing he had never considered that a possibility. His expression turned to one of furtiveness and this time he put an arm around Liam. “Tell me,” he asked quietly. “What’ya up to next week Liam?”

1D1D1D1D1D1D1D

The longer he was around the band Liam did begin to see what others meant about Louis’ moods since he was currently alternating between glaring at Liam in the rear view mirror, singing some nursery rhyme he surely made up about unicorns and puppies, and making time to swear at the sheep crossing the road in front.

“Problem Tommo?” Liam grinned, he’d liked Niall’s use of the name and appropriated it – to Louis ever rising anger it seemed. He knew he should not be sowing trouble but the last remnants of his teenage mind, thought burnt out long ago, was resurfacing with every day in the presence of One Direction.

“Can someone remind me why he’s here,” Louis growled petulantly.

“Be nice,” Zayn whispered from the front not realising Liam had excellent hearing.

“You brought a date, so did I,” Niall laughed and wrapped Liam in a hug. Liam knew him enough by now to play along with the joke and made sure to smile like the cat that got the cream. This did not help Louis’ expression which darkened considerably.

“I didn’t bring anyone you Irish nutjob,” Louis said.

“Don’t be racist,” Niall responded. “And you did – Harry’ coming.”

Louis slapped the steering wheel and spun around pointing a finger, Liam was glad the car was stationary. “Harry is not my date!” Louis almost screamed, his face going red. “Who said he was... I want names Horan!”

“Fuck Lou,” Harry spoke up from the other side of Liam, removing his ear-plugs. “I think I’m a great date – least that’s what you said last night.”

The finger moved to Harry and Liam stifled a giggle at the vein throbbing on the guy’s forehead. “Dream on Styles – the day has not come that I would touch your diseased prick.”

Harry just laughed and put his plugs back in, waving Louis off like it was nothing.

“Louis,” Zayn spoke up and put a calming hand out. “Enough yeah – just drive the car.”

“Why can’t Liam drive, if he’s so worth having along?” Louis said snidely.

‘No licence,” Liam shrugged, figuring he had to head this off before Louis exploded. “But I can if you want, might need a few pointers though.”

Louis narrowed his eyes but let it go. “Maybe later.”

“Great,” Liam turned to Niall and grinned, deciding breaking Louis might be worth it after all if it kept the blonde’s smile going. “Its a date.”

Everyone laughed as Louis visibly tensed and moved the car forward as the last sheep left the road. His language left something to be desired but it sounded like he was finally getting in on the joke and he was no longer staring daggers through the mirror.

1D1D1D1D1D1D

The cottage belonged to some distant uncle of Niall’s, which if Liam understood correctly was more a family friend than relative. The important factor was it’s isolation with no chance of prying eyes or cameras, a group getaway that had been organised months ago which kind of made Liam understand Louis’ anger at him being added. His guilt ran shallow though since the mission was to watch the band and their feelings kind of came secondary to that.

It was true that Niall had invited him, not as a date but as a ‘mate’. Excepting Louis the others seemed unable to deny Niall anything and not only that they certainly gave the impression they were glad Liam was with them. He had heard a whispered conversation between Harry and Zayn that Louis behaved himself better in front of Liam and that it would be a relief not to have to his tantrums as often. Again, Liam would take what he could get if it meant not having to hide out in the wilderness and watch them from afar – because that was the only other option if he had not been invited.

After being shown the place, of which there were only two bedrooms upstairs with a single bathroom, Liam had to endure the boys arguing over who would sleep where. Having endured far worse and more crowded accommodations Liam slipped outside to let them sort it out. Reception was almost non-existent for normal phones but Liam had the best Her Majesty’s Secret Service could buy... or well, considering Q – make. It looked like any other smart phone and if the other lads checked it they’d think it also had no reception, except with the right code of course. 

His messages were clear so Liam turned off the screen and breathed in the fresh country air. They’d arrived before dusk and the sun was still above the tree-line. The weather was mild but it would quickly cool after dark and Liam wondered if they had enough wood for the fire. The cottage had the basics like power and hot water but on the tour, given by a babbling Niall, it was obvious the main room only had the fireplace. He’d noticed smaller electric heaters in the bedrooms but suspected it might be safer to leave them off given the frayed wires and rust stains.

Inside the voices had raised slightly, Louis’ the loudest of course, interspaced by Zayn’s reasonable tone and Niall’s nervous laughter – Harry was probably watching them with a confused expression, Liam noticed he did this often as if the end result had no effect on his world view. Considering they must have known the sleeping accommodation before arriving Liam shook his head at them not deciding sooner. He decided to use the time to inspect the surrounds while there was still enough light. It did not take long as the only other buildings were a garden shed and garage containing a couple of off-road motor bikes, the only things that seemed to be from this decade in the whole place. He suspected they’d been delivered just before their arrival since a few shiny helmets and fuel tins were also in place.

On the other side of the cottage Liam found the woodpile and since the logs were not yet split he shrugged of his jacket and hefted the axe, also freshly sharpened he noticed when he slipped off the protective sleeve. It had been a few years but after a few test hits he soon fell into the familiar rhythm and removed his shirt as well, leaving only his singlet. In what seemed a very short time he created a pretty impressive pile ready for the house but in reality he knew by the sun now behind the trees that he’d been at it for probably an hour. While not raised on a farm Liam was no stranger to manual labour and often found it soothing since you could focus on that one task and let the worries of the world slide on by. Not something he could often do in his line of work, having to be hyperaware most of the time took its toll so out here this was a welcome release.

He’d been so focused of course that it wasn’t until Liam used his shirt to mop his scalp, thanking the fact he’d buzzed it before leaving London, that he realised he had an audience.

Harry grinned at him and held out a water bottle. Maybe he’d just arrived but the way he was seated on the steps said otherwise.

“Thanks,” Liam took it and gulped down the liquid, not realising how thirsty he was until now. When finished he noticed Harry had been watching his throat closely since the boy had no shame and never pretended to look elsewhere. “Have they sorted it yet?” Liam tried since Harry was being his normal self and letting his eyes do all the talking.

Harry shrugged, as Liam suspected he cared very little who slept in what room, he’d probably crawl in to whatever bed he wanted regardless if it was already occupied. His eyes trailed lazily across Liam’s chest and down his arms, currently covered in a dusting of wood chips and beads of sweat. Being checked out was nothing new to Liam, he worked hard to keep in shape and the results showed – but Harry was something else. The boy treated it more like an inspection and Liam would not be surprised if Harry was cataloguing Liam’s attributes for later reflection. He was also not used to being so openly appraised by another guy – leered at maybe and usually in the relative safety of darkened clubs, but Harry did it without looking away or hiding what he was thinking.

“Not his usual type,” Harry finally drawled.

Liam tilted his head with a muttered ‘huh?’ which made Harry shake out his curls and smile broadly. “I like you though, you’re good for us.”

“I do my best,” Liam smiled back while crouching down to fill the small wheelbarrow. “Of course now I know your music I’m pretty sure you never needed me to break the US market.”

Harry laughed as if Liam had made a big joke and it was hard not to admire the beauty of his green eyes when he threw back his head in that way. Although he had decided that getting involved would be a bad idea Liam felt that resolve wavering – he had to wonder if maybe the press had it right and Harry knew exactly what he was doing when he turned on the charm. “Didn’t mean it that way,” Harry said, raising an eyebrow at Liam. “The voice is a bonus – s’just,” he waved his arms about. “We’ve just been better with you around you know?”

Liam really didn’t, all he’d done was some vocals, glare at Louis a lot, help get Zayn laid (not that he needed it, Q was going to bang that with or without Liam pushing) and support Niall when he was freaking out. His biggest contribution was one they would hopefully never know – that he was here to ultimately protect them. Now he could add providing Harry with some great eye candy. He had no answer for Harry so grunted without commitment and nodded at his jacket. “Grab that for me will ya, gotta get this inside.”

Harry made a show of wrapping the jacket around his own shoulders and breathing in the scent. Blood shot to his groin at the sight and Liam swore in his head at the vixen – he took it all back, Harry knew exactly what he was doing. He felt sorry for every guy and girl who had fallen victim to the attention of Harry Styles, they never stood a chance. Liam had the training of MI6 and worked alongside some of the biggest seducers in Europe... yet he was fast thinking this kid was going to get what he wanted no matter Liam’s resistance.

As Harry stared at him from beneath his curls with that pseudo innocent wide eyed expression it was obvious to Liam that Harry also knew that his victory was inevitable. If that wasn’t enough Harry jumped up and walked ahead, swaying his arse in just the right way and Liam cursed again since with his arms full he could not adjust his now very restrictive pants.

Harry turned and winked. “By the way, I have a pretty good idea who I’m bunking with tonight.”

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great reviews and kudos. Sometimes it takes time to update since real life takes over. While I do not have it all written I do have a plan and it will include the boys hooking up, just not yet. Soon though, soon [insert evil laughter]

It took Louis all of a minute to see what was happening between Harry and Liam. It should have only taken seconds but Louis was a bit busy admiring the sheen of sweat across Liam’s exposed arms shoulders. He’d been sitting in the one armchair as they walked in, Harry looked different but Louis’ gaze was immediately taken by their guest, arms piled with wood and body and clothes (lack thereof) showing he had cut up the wood. Arms crossed himself, from losing the war of rooms, part VII (Niall kept track), Louis had been ready to let out a torrent of abuse at Harry for abandoning him when his ability to speak was taken away by the hot piece of Liam stacking the fireplace.

The guy had looked good in a suit, in a casual shirt and hell, even in that bloody flannel lined jacket he’d worn here, but in a sweat soaked singlet? It was all Louis could do not to wolf whistle and immediately agree to the room assignments he’d been fighting all this time. Liam’s physique had always appeared rather thin but now Louis could see it as more athletic, sleek muscles corded around his upper arms and the hint of chest showed a definition Louis could only ever dream of having. A dusting of short dark hairs running up to his neck completed the fantasy Louis was quickly building in his head, it did involve a lot of tongue, filthy words and the heat of the open fire.

Then he’d finally really looked at Harry who was nattering on about how they’d all met, as if anyone in the world had not heard that story? Liam, although fastidiously piling the smaller chips against each other, was nodding and actually smiling in all the right places like he was hearing this for the first time. Then Harry touched him on the shoulder, his naked, sweaty and delicious shoulder – and the guy didn’t even flinch, he leaned into the touch! Louis’ eyes flew to Harry and saw that expression, the one he’d seen countless times – the thrill of the chase and the excitement of impending victory.

Then there was the jacket. Flannel lined, drab military green on the outside and far too many pockets... and being worn by Harry like a slutty cheerleader marked by her equally slutty football boyfriend. His eyes widened and Louis felt anger and resentment build up within him. Sure, he’d made no claim and certainly had shown no interest but Harry should know better. Harry should also know that Louis had reservations about this guy, they’d talked about it damn it and Louis had been very clear of his suspicions that Liam was hiding something... possibly his murderous intentions. Thinking back on that Louis now realised Harry would have seen this as a challenge.

“Right,” announced Liam, standing with a steadying hand upon Harry. “Someone get that going yeah, think I’ll clean this muck off if the hot waters working – the shower was upstairs right?”

Harry nodded, his smile turning devious again. “Want me to show you?”

Here we go, thought Louis, vomit time.

Instead Liam shook his head without actually saying no, he chuckled and left the room – Harry’s eyes upon his backside the entire time.

Louis waited until he heard water running before jumping up and getting in Harry’s face. “What the fuck Haz!”

The younger boy shrugged and smiled, not trying to feign ignorance.

“You don’t even know him,” Louis tried and realised the stupidity of that statement the moment he said it. Harry was not the sleaze his image portrayed him as but he was far from innocent and he’d been with people who would be classed as complete strangers compared to Liam. “Fine,” he continued before Harry argued the point he’d already made in his own head. “But what about the rule?”

“Rule?” Harry replied in confusion and turned to crumple some old newspaper under the chips. “So many rules Lou, never know what you mean sometimes.”

“THE rule!” Louis almost yelled, probably did since it brought Zayn and Niall in from the kitchen.

“What’s this?” Niall asked, brushing past Louis to help Harry with the fire.

Louis crossed his arms and sniffed, he was surrounded by incompetence. “The band’s first rule.”

“Never use Simon’s name in vain?” Zayn suggested with a sly grin.

“No,” Louis said and pointed at Harry. “He’s going to fuck Liam... or let himself get fucked by Liam – and that breaks our number one rule.”

Niall turned to him with mockingly large eyes. “We’re not allowed to have sex? That’s a rule! When did that become a rule?” His expression lost all its innocence. “Because I gotta tell ya Tommo, I’ve been breakin’ that rule a lot.”

“No,” said Louis, slapping his forehead. “I mean yes.”

“And by a lot I’m saying fuckin heaps,” Niall continued, gesturing wildly with his hands. “Most nights, well pretty much every night – and in all places, the green room, the sound room, the tour bus and before you guys ask, yes – in all your homes.”

“Niall that’s not what I-,” Louis hesitated and glared at the blonde. “Wait, in my house?”

“Yeah,” Niall looked wistful. “Actually in your kitchen Lou, on...” he scrunched up his eyes. “Christmas Eve.”

“What!” Louis screamed. “On my bloody birthday – you rotten Irish slut!”

“Racist,” said Niall and Zayn at the same time before laughing. “That’s not even the best part,” Niall continued, leaning on Harry for support and talking to Zayn. “It was his cousin, that cute brunette with the bangs and she was wearing a tiny pink tho-.”

Louis roared and went to attack him but was held back by some very strong arms. He turned enough to see it was Liam, who’d obviously thrown a t-shirt on without drying himself and by the feel of it he only had a towel on below.

“What the hell is going on?” Liam said in a tone like iron and Louis was still rational enough to realise that all the laughter ceased at his voice. Louis wanted to know how Liam had that power when they all but ignored him when he was angry?

“Nothing,” Louis shrugged out of his grip and pushed him back, Liam didn’t resist and held up his hands in surrender.

“Sorry, just heard all the shouting and thought something was wrong.”

“Oh something’s wrong,” Louis sneered and glared at his band mates. “Just none of your fucking business is all Lee-yum – you’re the outsider here, just and employee and need to remember your place.” Liam gave him a hard look but said nothing, just biting his lip and turning away to probably go and get dressed properly. It shouldn’t have made Louis feel bad but it did, and as he looked around his mates’ expressions told him he had crossed the line. 

Except Harry of course who was staring at the ceiling before snapping his fingers and going ‘aha’. “I got it,” he said as if no argument had just occurred. “No hooking up within the band – that was our first rule.”

Hands on hips Louis just shook his head, unable to say anything with the turmoil of emotions going through him, Harry like always continued oblivious of the mood. “Cept me and Zayn broke that one ages ago Lou.”

Louis stared incredulously at Harry. “You what?”

Harry’s face went all ‘oh’ and Zayn muttered something unintelligible. They had the good grace to quickly leave the room while Louis’ rage simmered to a dull roar. What the actual fuck! His best mates had got it on and no-one thought it prudent to tell him, maybe they’d been laughing at him this whole time. It would be just like them to treat his feelings like a joke and mock him for who he was. Living so closely together they’d soon known a lot about each other and while Harry and Zayn were pretty much equal opportunity lovers Louis was the only one 100 percent gay – they’d agreed on the rule to prevent hurt feelings and the possibility of unreciprocated love breaking up the band. Mainly Louis had pushed the rule because he knew if anyone was going to fall in love with someone else in the band it would be him – and having his heart broken was too scary to even tempt fate.

Their management had never outright said Louis couldn’t be open about his sexuality but the pressure to keep it a low profile was implied. Interviewers were steered away from questions on the matter and the few times Louis had said ‘he’ and ‘his’ the articles had mysteriously changed so that the pronouns became ‘them’ or ‘their’. When Harry hooked up with a woman it would end up in the media but his male liaisons remained off the radar. Zayn had a girlfriend but what was never mentioned was their relationship was an open one, the proviso being he could only sleep with men, not other women. The few times Louis had managed to maintain a relationship for more than a week or two never made the news – he didn’t hide it but the promotions team seemed to always ‘miss’ showing that side of him. He accepted that he enabled them to do this to him, and that his own jealousy of what the others could do meant he held himself back from ever getting too involved.

Still, Harry and Zayn had got together? Even if it was never serious that was a hell of an omission from them. Louis’ paranoia spiked as he wondered what else they’d been hiding from him. Were they secretly sick of him and trying to replace him? Maybe they had finally realised his talent paled in comparison to theirs and Louis’ own fear was correct, that they were carrying him.

“Hey, what’s this then?” Niall’s voice said softly and a finger touched his cheek, coming away damp. “Tears from the Tommo – that ain’t right.”

“Neither is screwing my cousin Niall,” Louis muttered petulantly but he couldn’t help but give a half-grin, it was hard to be angry with Niall for long. “You devious bastard.”

“Yeah, sorry – bit disrespectful on my part,” Niall smiled kindly. “Not the screwing part, she was right hot and totally up for it – but a gentleman should not kiss and tell. Here, help me with the fire okay?”

The fireplace was soon ablaze and Louis watched as Niall expertly added larger pieces until the warmth flooded the room and he sat on the carpet, Niall shifting back so they were shoulder to hip. He liked this about Niall, the ability to either blather on for no reason or remain silent but supportive – and know when each was appropriate. He was waiting for Louis to talk about it and would probably remain silent for hours unless Louis spoke first. The fire crackled and popped nicely, creating patterns ever-changing that lulled Louis into an almost trance like state. Only once his eyes had properly dried did he look to his companion. “I’m scared.”

Niall nodded as if he knew exactly what Louis was talking about. Maybe he did.

“I know,” Niall replied and put an arm around him. “I’m sorry about before too, as the only alleged member not affected by the no sex within the band rule it was wrong of me to joke about it – I knew what you meant from the beginning.”

“You can be an arse,” Louis said without any heat behind his words. “But I forgive you,” he nudged Niall’s shoulder and arched and eyebrow. “You sayin you never been tempted – Zayn is very beautiful and Harry’s bedroom eyes have been known to change the most prudish of minds.”

Niall didn’t laugh, instead staring intently into Louis’ eyes. “No,” he whispered. “If ever I was to make an exception those guys are not for me.”

“Oh,” Louis snorted. “Then you really are the last fully straight guy – or maybe your standards are just too high.” He stared at his own feet, wriggling his toes in front of the flames. “I gotta tell ya Ni, if they’re not enough to bring you over for a visit to camp gay then there’s no hope for you.” He pondered for a moment then laughed. “Maybe Justin?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Niall’s voice sounded a little broken and sad but when Louis turned he was looking at the fire, again, whatever emotion he’d had was back to his default half-grin. “They kept it a secret because they care Lou.”

“Yeah,” he kind of grunted. “But s’not about just that.”

Letting out a huge sigh Niall’s arm dropped away. “Liam.”

Nodding Louis played with the hem of his shirt. “You’d tell me wouldn’t you – if I was going to,” his voice caught and he knew his eyes were tearing up again. “If he was here to replace me?”

“What?” Niall sounded genuinely surprised so Louis had to quickly reassess his suspicions, or at least who was involved.

“Its just, I know I’m not the best singer... or dancer and I’m really only here because the rest of you are so talented, what are you laughing at?”

Niall’s eyes were closed as he chuckled into his chest. “That’s what had ya worked up?”

“Uh, yeah,” Louis said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You sayin I shouldn’t be upset about that?”

“No,” Niall said simply. “Because its just not true – no-one is trying to get rid of you, and you are just as good as the rest of us... if not better.”

“Right, that’s why I get so many solos.”

Shaking his head Niall sighed again. “I am not going to argue about this – why will you never accept that we are all in this together. Jesus Christ Lou,” his voice was beginning to get agitated which kind of pulled at Louis’ conscience. “We’re about to go on our first international tour – which is already sold-out by the way, what part of ‘you’re bloody good enough’ don’t you get?”

“Maybe I need to hear it more often,” Louis whispered.

Staring so long into the fire Louis thought maybe he wasn’t listening Niall finally sniffed and wiped away a tear of his own. “We all have to deal with not getting want we want – so as my Mum always says, ‘toughen up princess’.”

That made Louis laugh and he hugged Niall close, “You know I’m gonna call you princess now.”

“And what about the Harry and Liam problem?” Niall asked into his neck, which made Louis push back and frown. “Although,” Niall continued thoughtfully. “There’s a flaw in your logic.”

“Really Spock, go on?” Louis asked smartly.

“Its just, if you insist Harry is breaking the rule...”

“Yes?” Louis sighed, wishing he’d just explain but Niall seemed reluctant.

“Well Tommo, its like this – for Harry to break the no sex within the band rule – with Liam... well it means you think Liam’s part of the band.”

Louis stared at his mate and felt his jaw sort of just clunk open.

“Fuck me.”

1D1D1D1D1D1D

Quickly throwing on his black jeans and shirt, followed by his slightly off-black tight knit jumper Liam tried to not get angry. He was here to do a job and whether Louis considered him friend or foe, colleague or bloody employee it shouldn’t matter – as long as Liam was in the right place at the right time if this threat became real. 

Checking his watch he hesitated over his bag and looked to the door. The house was old enough that anyone walking in the hall would make the boards creak, sensing no-one Liam opened the hidden flap in the bag and tucked his SIG in his belt after a quick check of the weapon. If he thought something with Harry was going to happen then maybe the pistol would stay in the bag but given the events downstairs he was most likely sleeping alone tonight on the floor. Someone would share the room obviously but not the bed, at this point he couldn’t give a shit about who it was.

The smell of woodsmoke and the beginnings of dinner wafted through when he opened the door so Liam figured all the boys were occupied, leaving him enough time for a perimeter check. He slipped out the window and easily made the leap to the lower window sill, from there the ground was only a body length. Grinning as his stealth skills came into play Liam edged past the kitchen window, hearing Harry and Zayn muttering, well mostly Zayn talking with Harry repeatedly saying yes like a schoolchild being chastised.

Spying through the lounge’s thick panes he could see Niall and Louis sitting close by the fire. Whatever had gone down must have blown over so it was unlikely they’d miss him anytime soon, even if they did he’d claim he needed a walk alone. What he didn’t need was anyone’s company as he set up a detection grid around the grounds. The vehicle was still unlocked and he retrieved the equipment from the false back in his guitar case. Q had come through again and designed motion and PIR detectors the size of a cigarette, in fact they came in a pack and could be mistaken for smokes. He hoped Zayn never found them though and tried to light one up, they doubled as explosives in a pinch. The signals would go to his phone so if anyone approached this place Liam would be ready.

As he’d suspected the night got cold quick but thankfully not bad enough to need a hat, although he knew his cheeks and ears would be a nice ruddy red when he returned. The map of this area was memorised in his head but it didn’t show things like the odd rotting fence post or disused pot. If not for his excellent night vision Liam may have also returned with several bruises and a laceration or two. He finished the task quickly and added a detector in the shed just in case. Given the time he took a few extra minutes studying the motorbikes, which appeared ready to go at a moment’s notice. Either Niall’s ‘uncle’ had got them ready, along with the fresh sheets and towels and food, or the band’s management had paid someone to make sure everything was in place. Almost everything Liam thought with a wince at his sore shoulder – they could have chopped the wood too.

A twig snapping by the door had him spinning and only just refraining from drawing his gun when he saw the familiar height of one of the boys. International assassins tended to come in bigger sizes.

“Sorry,” mumbled the shape, the voice revealing it was Zayn. “Thought I saw you out here is all.”

Liam nodded and dusted off his hands, gesturing at the bikes with the light of his phone. “Saw them earlier and wanted a second look, is it on the agenda?”

“Yeah,” snorted Zayn. “Me and Niall got our licences last month, thought it’d be cool you know.”

“Well be careful, make sure you wear helmets and no night riding, those things are only designed for short trips and have crap lighting.”

“Yeah, all right Dad,” Zayn smirked and walked in, nudging Liam’s hip. “What’ya know anyway, thought you can’t even drive?”

“I may have told a lie,” Liam smiled and bit his lip. “Working Louis up was too tempting, course now I realise he has a breaking point.”

Zayn blew out a loud sigh and shrugged. “He’s... I guess we’re kind of used to it but once you know him better the guy would do anything for you.”

“I don’t think there’s much chance of that,” Liam said, realising he actually regretted it. “Just here for the short term work you know – but this trip is great, fantastic of you guys to invite me.”

Zayn laughed and slung an arm around him. “You’re so damned polite Liam, if it were me I’d be calling Louis a bloody cunt and working on ways to prank him when he’s sleeping.”

“Mmmm,” Liam said nothing, but he had actually a few nasty surprises planned if Louis didn’t back off.

“Oh my god!” Zayn laughed again. “You would too – oh I am liking you more every second.”

“Don’t like me too much or I’ll give Q... Quentin a call.” Hopefully Zayn thought he had a stutter or had almost forgotten the name, it wasn’t like Liam to forget aliases.

Zayn turned his head and nodded. “Flirting with two of us in one night Mr Payne, I thought I was the bad boy in this band.”

Liam shrugged and started walking back towards the cottage. “One,” he held up a finger. “I am not in the band, and two... you will know when I am flirting ‘Mr’ Malik.”

“You’d better tell Louis that,” Zayn called out which made Liam turn around.

“Why?”

Zayn managed to look contrite in the low light. “We kind of made him bunk with you – the options were limited and, well its complicated.”

Liam joined him again, their breaths misting in the night air. “I can manage to share a room you know, I’m not going to murder him in his sleep.”

Shuffling his feet Zayn bit his lip and gave him puppy dog eyes.

“Oh,” Liam had the light bulb moment. “Bunk, as in share the actual bed?”

“Yup.”

Shrugging Liam shook his head. “Still no problem, I’ve had worse sleeping arrangements.”

“Oh,” Zayn seemed genuinely surprised. “Because if it was I’m sure one of us could...”

“I was under the impression that Harry would be joining me though?” Liam inquired, since if there were choices Harry had made his preferences known.

“Only if you want World War Lou,” Zayn said quite seriously. “I spoke with Harry, it might still be on the table but not tonight.” The command in his voice was evident, as was the fact he would not change his mind. 

Liam nodded his understanding and placed a hand on Zayn’s shoulder. “I respect that – no matter what you guys gotta stick by each other huh?”

“Thanks for understanding,” Zayn said in relief. “I mean it when I said I like you Liam, but the boys are my brothers and have to come first... and right now Louis needs to know that, I’ve made mistakes but hurting him was never my intention.” He sighed again and Liam sensed the guy was on the verge of tears for some reason. “He’s been feeling left out for awhile and I should’ve realised.”

Frowning slightly Liam studied this boy in front of him who seemed like he had the world on his shoulders. “Is that your job?”

“Its not a job,” Zayn snapped but then smiled to show his anger was not at Liam. “But someone has to do it, has to keep us together.” He wiped at his eye. “Just been so hard lately and I feel like I’m hanging on by my fingertips – like if I make one more mistake everything comes crumbling down.”

Liam nodded, he couldn’t explain to Zayn how but he knew that feeling exactly. “You’re doing good, those boys look up to you – its obvious.”

“But I don’t want that... I mean I want to protect them but I’m just pretending to be a leader and am so lost most of the time.” His eyes looked imploringly at Liam and made him gulp, here was Zayn opening himself up and Liam had to do nothing but lie to him. Maybe it was for his own safety but even at training his instructors had told Liam he had too much empathy and had to better compartmentalise his emotions to be a good agent. “I wish I had what you’ve got,” Zayn finished and Liam tilted his head.

“What are you talking about?”

“You don’t even see it do you,” Zayn laughed sadly. “We’ll talk later, right now I think dinner’s ready and Harry will kill me if we’re late.”

Liam pulled him back into a tight hug, he hadn’t been planning on it but somehow it seemed the right thing to do. “Anytime you need to talk I’ll be here for you.” The false promise barely left a bad taste because Liam thought maybe he actually meant it. “One thing though,” he asked, letting Zayn go to walk in together. “You’re supporting Louis by sticking him with the guy he hates?”

Leaning right in close Zayn gave a smile that was far too devious for a face as beautiful as his. “Does he Liam?”

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was uneventful but mostly because everyone was keeping it calm and not covering any topics that would set Louis off or put too much focus on Liam. There was some talk of their plans for the next few days and a suggestion they stock up on food and drink for the cottage, emphasis on the alcohol. Liam stayed out of that conversation, he enjoyed a drink like anyone else but when troubled knew he could go too far and right now he was beginning to feel the darkness creeping up on him.

Q had said to call if this happened and he knew he really should but given phone reception was meant to be almost non-existent here Liam would have a hard time explaining to the others why his worked when their phones didn’t. He’d have to make do with a few pills and hope the side-effects were manageable. 

Post dinner entertainment was a jam session, naturally, and Liam stared hard at Niall, wondering once again why he still avoided playing his own stuff in front of the others. This was the perfect opportunity yet the blonde boy let the others set the pace. His conversation with Zayn made Liam realise there were tensions going on that went beyond just Louis and him, and that while the boys played along like all was great there were too many strained silences and weird looks to make that the truth. Maybe Liam would have noticed it earlier but he had to be honest with himself that even had he known he’d put the mission before placating fragile egos. 

“Liam!”

He focused on the boy shouting at him for some reason. “What!” because he felt it justified to shout back.

Louis grinned and showed he was not intimidated, which felt good after all the friction but Liam worried that the happy face was hiding some cruel trick, he did have that reputation after all.

“You zoning out or something?” Louis asked and Liam realised he probably had been. Not a good thing when he should be on the ball at all times but he knew the symptoms of his form of PTSD and lack of attention was one of them. He should really escape upstairs and take some medication but the boys were all staring at him expectantly. “I said,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Your turn, come on?”

“Sorry,” Liam said. “I must have missed something, my turn for what?” Please god, he thought furiously, tell me they’re not playing some bloody stupid game like truth or dare.

The group looked at each other and burst out laughing and Louis actually came over and clapped him on the shoulder, his mood changes were beginning to get hard to predict. “Your New Year’s kiss – age, name and level of embarrassment.”

“And gender,” Zayn threw in, grinning and jiggling his eyebrows like a maniac.

“My New Year’s kiss,” Liam stuttered out slowly, he hadn’t been this stuck for words since before he became an active agent, it was just embarrassing. Luckily it was kind of a normal thing to do for a teenager so he didn’t seem to have worried the boys but Harry did laugh loudly.

“You did have one Liam... or are you just that pure?”

“Um,” he shrugged and avoided the answer while reaching for his guitar. Louis had been strumming it earlier so it seemed like a good way to waste time and avoid answering. 

“Come on mate,” Niall cackled. “Couldn’t be that bad?”

For Liam he tried not looking at anyone and just hoping they’d leave it be. Not to mention it wasn’t helping his mood as from his perspective the darkness in the corners of the room seemed to be creeping down the walls and stretching out formless arms towards him. His heart beat was elevated and his hands clammy. Louis, being closest, noticed something was wrong if his expression was anything to go by but Liam just couldn’t say anything.

“Must ‘ave been a right terrible snog then,” Harry supplied, giggling at his own words as he was sprawled across the couch. “Liam, just tell us – our little secret.”

Staring at the fire, the only way to ignore the shadows he knew were not real, Liam tried the breathing exercises but failed. He desperately tried to remember the other mechanisms he’d been taught to avoid shut down – one was to talk about anything if needs be because once you retract into your own head it could be hours before he got out again. For that reason he did the only thing he could think of, he answered truthfully.

“I don’t remember,” he whispered. Louis heard and bent forward, a hand on his shoulder and giving him a very worried look. His earlier assumption that Louis was too empathetic for his own good was proving right. Anyone else would have thought Liam meant he’d been too drunk but Louis must have sensed it was more than that.

The others had not heard properly though and yelled for Liam to give details, chanting his name and making smooching noises. Like children in the playground ganging up on the outsider they kept it up, unaware of the battle Liam was actually fighting. He could hear them of course but only over the roaring in his ears and the increasing darkness clouding his vision – he would either crack or lose consciousness soon and neither would help this mission so he shut his eyes and breathed out.

“I don’t remember,” he said loudly enough for them to hear. “I have trouble remembering things from last year.” Louis’ hand gripped hard which surprisingly acted like an anchor and allowed Liam to continue into the now silent room. “There was an... an accident,” he opened his eyes and studied the flames, the darkness receded slightly so he went on, determined to win this battle tonight even if it meant opening up to these guys he barely knew. “I have memories, not like I suffered amnesia or anything but they’re faded, like for me months of my life is from a book I read, or more like speed read. I know what happened to me, like the big things and I can see things and events and suddenly a memory pops up and I’m like ‘oh yeah, that happened’ but it has to be specific, an image or sound that I can connect with.” He shrugged, not looking around but knowing he had their full attention. He kind of felt awful for bringing the mood down but his other choice was to become catatonic for half the night and that would be harder to explain. “I was in... Australia for New Years, I know that because I have a Christmas card with kangaroos instead of reindeer on the cover and when I look at the card I can see myself at a party with the Harbour Bridge in the background. I know I was there,” he clenched his hands in the thick carpet. “I just don’t know what I did – as for New Years I’ve got nothing. I guess I was celebrating and I hope I was with someone when midnight struck but unless I see a photo or maybe meet this person – I just don’t know.” 

He could feel his heartbeat slowing down and the roar in his ears faded, best of all the thick shadows had disappeared, just the normal ones now. He turned and smiled at Louis and the other boys, they were all looking at him in shock. “Sorry,” he offered. “Little much, but I just had to-.”

“No,” Louis interrupted him. “You don’t have to apologize – I’m sorry,” he touched his own chest, his eyes conveying he meant it. “We shouldn’t have pushed.”

How to explain he had to talk, that it was sometimes the only way to keep him sane. “You should push,” he said. “I can be a bit of a vault at times and kind of need some right royally rude prats like yourselves to open me up, least that’s what my mates tell me.”

“You’ve got friends?” Louis actually managed to appear shocked and Liam growled good naturedly and shrugged his hand off. “Seriously though Liam, thanks, I kind of feel I don’t deserve to have you tell me personal stuff, after... you know,” Louis grinned and opened up his arms giving Liam his best puppy dog eyes. “Forgiven?”

“Oh I’m not one for huggin-.” 

He was stopped by being engulfed by Louis, quickly followed by Harry, Zayn and finally Niall. Beneath the boy pile and tangle of limbs Liam managed to grin as he realised he had not felt anxious for one second in their embrace.

Q would call this progress and Samuels would probably sprout some sexually inappropriate innuendo. Liam just accepted it as a win.

The night went okay after that but his PTSD was not going to just go away that easily and after finding himself staring off into space once too many times and almost snapping at Harry for no particular reason Liam knew he’d reached the limit and excused himself citing sore muscles from the wood cutting, not exactly a lie. Checking his phone the motion sensors had no alarms so Liam undressed, secured his gun and hesitated before dry swallowing the pills he had hidden in the side pocket of his bag. The night would be cold but he only slipped on some cotton sleeping pants and a black singlet – the bed had plenty of covers and he knew from experience it was easier to warm up in the morning if you slept in minimal clothing. 

He crawled into the bed ensuring that enough room was left on the other side. It was a double and should fit the two of them okay but he was used to a larger size and no doubt Louis would be too. Zayn and Niall were sharing in the other room while Harry used the fold out in the lounge – Liam suspected this arrangement was also to placate Louis after the reveal about Harry and Zayn. Harry was probably the luckiest in this set arrangement given the fireplace would keep that room warm all night.

Mentally crossing off a checklist of what he could investigate tomorrow Liam drifted to sleep, not really giving thought to when or if Louis would follow Zayn’s directive to share with Liam.

1D1D1D1D1D1D

Harry’s drooping eyelids finally forced Louis to drag himself upstairs. He had avoided it best he could and the only reason he wasn’t joining Harry on the couch was crossing Zayn. Sure, he’d done that plenty of times but he knew when Zayn was being absolutely serious and this was one of them. If he didn’t follow the sleeping arrangements he would get a lot more than the cold shoulder... actually Louis was unsure what Zayn would do beyond that but though he would admit it to no-one, pushing Zayn over the edge scared him more than sharing a bed with Liam.

They’d shared a moment earlier and Louis was definitely feeling more comfortable around the younger boy but that was a big step from sharing bedspace.

The room was dark so Louis used the light from his phone to guide the way. He could see Liam had left the side nearest the door clear, thoughtful that. The boy himself was on his side, safely ensconced within the covers, only the top of his head visible. Grinning as several practical jokes came to mind Louis quickly decided tonight was too soon – also he was still half unsure if Liam would kill him if he did, like really kill him dead.

The air up here was definitely chilled and Louis looked to the door forlornly – surely he could cite weather as a factor to join Harry? Even as he considered it he was already stripping and in moments raised the covers to slip in – he paused though when by the dim light he spied a strip of pale skin. Liam had a singlet on but it had pulled up and right around his kidney there was a criss-crossing of shiny white scars. Moving the phone closer Louis peered at the wound, it didn’t look old and he’d seen surgery scars and this was not one – was it something to do with the accident he’d mentioned? Without thought he put his finger to within an inch of the skin before he realised what he was doing – Liam also twitched, probably at the invading cold. 

Quickly laying down and pulling the covers over them both again Louis stared at the ceiling and cursed the fact that the guy next to him had to be a mystery. Sure, Louis understood not revealing all your secrets, he had to keep a few himself – but Liam seemed to have the ability to intrigue him in equal measure of good and bad. The good was his hidden strength, both physical and mental. Having now felt those arms holding him back Louis almost sighed in memory, sure he’d been angry at the time but had to admit the power behind that grip had him wanting more than a few moments alone to fantasize about what else Liam could do with those very impressive biceps. 

His mind was also much keener than perhaps he let on. When he’d first walked in to the studio Liam had not even known their music, yet he’d shown several times he could read sheet music and play it immediately. Louis had never seen Liam write anything down but he remembered phone numbers, addresses, plane times and the name of every person he’d been introduced to. Now he’d revealed last year was a blur yet obviously that didn’t affect his current memory.

He also missed nothing, maybe he tried to pretend he did but Louis had noticed Liam scanning every room they entered and his eyes were constantly flicking to people when they walked down a street. Whenever someone asked ‘where is my?’ or ‘did you see?’ Liam was always able to answer correctly. The guy was just always ‘on’, well except for tonight where he was seemingly elsewhere most of the time, but his normal concentration was kind of impressive to someone like Louis who could lose his cup of tea in an empty room. This intensity though was also what Louis considered the ‘bad’ and added to his suspicions that Liam was hiding something. Not just from Louis but from everyone and why would he have to be like that? Louis had considered if Liam was on the run, maybe had an underworld hit out on him – but that would be pretty stupid... if Liam wanted to hide why would he join One Direction?

His other suspicion was Liam had been planted by management as a minder within their inner circle. Paul was great and kept them safe but their favourite pastime on tour was to escape and sneak out of his protective circle – maybe he’d complained and management had decided they needed an insider to keep the band safe. Two things were wrong with his theory though, Louis and the other lads made the hiring decision and was there really an abundance of young, good looking and musically talented bodyguards out there?

No, Liam just had something going on that tickled Louis’ suspect meter but it could not be properly explained. He’d tried telling Zayn but had been met with ‘the look’ and seriously, Louis had once seen Simon stop speaking when ‘the look’ had been turned upon him... Louis had no chance. Niall had laughed and suggested maybe Liam was an international man of mystery and was going to use them to smuggle diamonds to his nefarious criminal contacts. Louis was still worried that Niall had used nefarious in the correct context. Harry just stared at him and after a lengthy pause asked if he’d make a cup of tea, in Harry speak that was end-of-conversation.

Rolling to face the back of Liam’s head Louis did allow himself to sigh softly. Good or bad he had to acknowledge Liam had him interested and there was no way this could end well. Maybe Liam was gay or at the least curious, since he had been responding to Harry that much was obvious – of course it was on the historical record that only statues were immune to Harry’s charm and since watching Doctor Who Louis wondered maybe not even them. But gay or not Liam had not looked at Louis that way and certainly wouldn’t now that Louis had treated him so badly, even if they had kind of made up earlier. 

When they’d gone to the bar that night Louis had thought he had a chance but then he’d seen Liam take out that guy with two punches. He’d been impressed but when he mentioned it outside a look came into Liam’s eyes that scared him, it was as if Liam was figuring out how to kill Louis and dispose of the body.

Since then he’d pretty much avoided him but then Niall had invited him along to their holiday and Louis could not really say no without sounding like a paranoid freak, that and he hoped maybe something could still happen and his fears would be shown as stupid and just paranoia gone awry. He breathed deeply and tried to slow his brain down, it got this way sometimes and if he didn’t fight it he would go around in circles all night. If he’d been at home he could play some music but all he had here were the distant sounds of the forest and the soft breathing of the guy next to him. 

Turned out that worked pretty well and Louis quickly fell asleep.

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for longer chapter and explicit sexual content (I know, finally right?) but not between who you think. We will get there but this is not just a lust story, its about love and connection and love must first be challenged.

The next day had been promised to Niall who wanted to show them the countryside. It was a well known fact that while the band had always promised to visit his home things usually happened to prevent it; weather, double-bookings and family emergencies. This trip had been planned for months and Niall had made them sign napkins (he sincerely believed this counted as contracts) agreeing that only life-or-death events would keep them away this time.

Going to his actual town was vetoed since too many fans and the press would guess that and it would not be a proper holiday. Luckily Niall remembered they’d often holidayed here when he was a kid – it was on the opposite side of the country and if they were lucky no-one would recognise them. Niall was certain that even if people did they left each to their own and would say nothing – at least not until after the boys left and then it would become a story passed down through the generations. Louis was equally sure that Niall overestimated their popularity – he thought it more likely the towns would be full of old people who considered the only true musical entertainment to be Irish pipes and folk dancing.

So they piled into the car amidst good-natured bickering over who would cook breakfast tomorrow. 

Zayn caught his eye for a second and nodded with a smile, in answer Louis shrugged and smirked. In their own language they were letting the other know all was okay and they could try going back to a semblance of normality. In reality he knew it would take longer to feel alright with the fact that there had been a ‘Harry and Zayn’ but it was long over apparently and never serious. The fact Zayn felt remorse for not telling Louis helped. Harry as always was oblivious and was instead regaling Louis with the intricacies of sleeping on a fold out in a nineteenth century cottage. Louis wanted to explain to Harry that he was pretty sure the fold out bed was not as old as the cottage but decided it was better to let things be; Harry was not always so talkative so when he got on a roll they always let him go. 

Niall winked at him in the mirror which could mean anything from ‘did you get some?’ to ‘I promise not to drive the car into a moat’ Louis avoided providing any kind of answer. With Zayn in the front Liam was on the other side of Harry which Louis felt strange about, as if he somehow missed having Liam’s body next to him after only one night. They had not touched except for the odd foot knock or stretched arm – both used to larger beds, but it was not awkward and if Liam had awoken during the night Louis was not aware. He himself had woken several times, mostly because he’d roll and almost snuggle into the other boy, stopping himself at the last second since it was a body he was not familiar with. Any of the other boys were used to having an armful of Louis if they shared a bed, he was a notorious spooner after all and that might have been Zayn’s plan. If they were really okay Louis looked forward to telling Zayn his plan had failed and they could re-arrange bed assignments. As he thought this he made eye contact with Liam, who was turned their way with the sides of his eyes crinkled in laughter at Harry’s diatribe about the mastery of Victorian era Irish engineering if they could manufacture beds that would still be so comfortable well over a century later.

Liam, like Louis, had obviously decided it was kinder not to inform Harry that since the bed had plastic clips it was not likely from the 1800s. Their eyes connected and Liam smiled at him through his laughter, and that made Louis decide the sleeping spots could stay as they were

The town had a Farmer’s market and they split into groups to explore and find things they might be capable of cooking. Louis just drifted with Harry as was his usual course, since it was a given that excepting noodles he was not safe cooking anything, maybe even noodles he thought as his last attempt tickled at his sense memory. Since Harry had still been chatting when they split Louis had not really noticed what the others did, he assumed the three of them were together but since he’d heard Niall mention meeting at the pub it couldn’t matter too much.

Letting Harry barter for some leafy stuff that may or not be edible in Louis’ opinion he let his eyes drift around the square. There were over a dozen different stalls with food alone, added to that were arts and crafts and a variety of local wares. Since the cottage they were staying at was probably not the only holiday place it seemed only logical the locals were used to tourists so he was not too worried about blending in. The cooler day meant beanies and jackets were the go, reducing the chances of them being recognised and considering the average age of the locals looked about ninety Louis felt kind of free for the first time in a while.

“Here, you may as well carry these,” Harry shoved a string bag of the vegies in his hand and Louis had no choice but to oblige. “They’ll go great with the lamb and I’m thinking of a mint sauce since Sarah said Gerry over by the old well sells it by the bunch.”

“Sarah?” Louis squinted at Harry carefully. “You already learning names.”

“You’re not?” Harry looked at him like Louis was the fool. “Its only polite and ‘sides havin a chat is half the fun.”

“You’re an amazing man sometimes Styles,” Louis sighed happily as they moved towards the stall that had to be run by the mint man Gerry. “Makes me wonder why we never got together.”

“Hah!” Harry snorted and elbowed Louis painfully. “Imagine that – the fans would go wild... hey Gerry,” he started talking to Gerry, who just to blow Louis’ assumption was a girl about their age with thick black glasses that suited her quite well. To Louis’ disgust given their most recent exchange Harry was flirting in next to no time so he left them to it. Maybe young Gerry knew who Harry was, or not – she was obviously interested in any case since she’d not spared a glance at Louis.

The old well was of stone and had moss growing just on the one side, Louis picked at it absently as he waited on Harry. It could be a while so he pulled out his phone to check messages, at least there was reception here unlike the cottage. There were a couple of emails from management, which he studiously ignored, Zayn would look after that sort of thing. His Mum had sent a few texts asking after their trip, so he gave a generic reply and assured he was behaving, not as if she’d ever believe that. He glanced around the square again feeling like he was being watched. No-one seemed to be looking his way but the feeling remained.

Halfway through a twitter update something brushed Louis’ elbow and he held back a squeak to find Liam sitting on the well next to him – he’d probably been there for some time. “Where the bloody hell did you come from?”

Liam shrugged, not giving him an answer but he nodded over at Harry. “Making nice with the locals I see.”

“Yeah,” Louis pursed his lips, refusing to be jealous. “I think Harry might want to test out his theory on how tough that fold out really is.” He was surprised when Liam let out a raucous laugh and slapped him on the back. Sure the guy had been easing up and smiling more and even opening up about himself but this sudden display of being amused and showing physical intimacy was quite the turn around. Maybe sharing a bed gave Louis certain allowances where Liam was concerned.

“Well I’m not giving mine up,” Liam stated, still giggling slightly from Louis’ comment. “Haven’t slept that good in ages.”

“Thanks?”

Snorting slightly Liam laughed again. “Easy tiger, I was complimenting the bed, not your snuggling habits.”

“Oh my god!” Louis stood and stared at Liam imploringly. “I am so sorry – I tried not to and thought I hadn’t, please it’s not what you think. I just like sleeping with my arm around something and so when someone else is in the bed that’s a ‘something’ and its like a natural urge, one which I can’t stop and I really tried with you... because I was kind of afraid you might kill me in my sleep if you thought I was trying to like, touch you inappropriately which is so wrong... not that you’re not touchable, because you really are but just not from someone you barely know and I don’t even know if you’d be into that, with me that is so I er,” he took a breath and saw the incredulous look Liam was giving him. “And bugger me I never even touched you did I – you were just joking?”

This set him off laughing again and Liam shook his head. “Poor Tommo, so easy to rile up.” He leaned in to whisper in Louis’ ear. “Virtue’s safe, I was kidding about the snuggle.”

He could feel his face redden and before he knew it Louis had stalked off, yelling out a ‘fuck you’ which may have earned some gasps from the stall owners but he ignored them as he found the nearest alley and immediately slumped down and buried his face in his hands. Stupid bloody idiot, just when he was getting comfortable with the guy he has to make himself seem like a creep. Not only a creep but a weirdo who commits word vomit and says the exact right things to ensure Liam really would strangle him in his sleep.

There were footsteps that stopped right before him but Louis refused to look up, if Liam wanted to have a go he would have to hit Louis where he was crouched.

“Hey there pretty boy,” a strange voice sneered and Louis peered through his fingers. Nope, not Liam. “What you think yer doin’ - hiding away from the boyfriend?” The way he said boyfriend made it clear this guy was not a fan of such a relationship.

Figuring discretion was the better part of valour Louis tried to get up and leave but a strong hand pushed him back against the wall. “I’m not after any trouble,” Louis said softly, avoiding eye contact. “Just let me go and we can forget all this right?”

“But that’s no fun,” the other youth sneered. “We don’t get many of your kind this way, normally just the boring old married folk on their dirty weekends, but you boys?” he laughed back at the two other guys who had joined him. “You don’t exactly blend in, if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah smart arse,” Louis said with more venom. If he wasn’t going to be able to just walk away he may as well try his other strategy, the famous Tomlinson Sass. “Figure I’d have to roll around in mud and shit to blend in with you lot – and that would just not go with this fabulous outfit.”

The bloke hissed out a breath and took a second look at Louis, like he couldn’t believe what he was saying. “Aimin’ for a smashing are yer then?”

“Why, you got someone around who could actually do it, someone stronger than you like, I don’t know,” Louis made a show of checking out the alley. “A little sister perhaps.”

“Listen you fucker,” the guy said, putting a fist up. “You’re ‘bout ten seconds from losing yer teeth, anything else you want to say?”

“Don’t listen to him Lou,” a new voice spoke up, getting closer. “This... piece of shit,” Liam walked right up and eyeballed the goon. “His kind can’t count to ten – I’d say your teeth are safe.”

“Aww,” the guy sneered, turning to face Liam properly. “The boyfriend, saw you two I did, hoped I’d get this precious moment alone.”

Making a show of looking to the other two Liam shrugged. “Not surprised, a horse’s arse would be preferable than having to look at this lot all day.”

The guy roared in anger and swung, he was fast and obviously could fight by his stance and Louis winced as he expected Liam to get slammed. The guy’s fist got nothing but air as Liam duck, pivoted and smoothly side-stepped every time the guy swung again.

“Careful,” Liam said calmly. “You’ll tire yourself out and I expect you need that energy for whatever drunk confused girl you will try and pleasure tonight.” He side-stepped again and neatly brushed off the guy on his right who tried to hold him, somehow with a move so quick Louis missed it the guy went down holding his gut. “Try and fail I might add,” Liam said smartly, making his accent more polished probably just to antagonise them. “The most pleasure women get from you boys is when they leave in the morning.”

“Bloody hold him will ya!” yelled the first guy, still unable to lay a punch on Liam.

“I’m trying,” answered the other, who just as suddenly found himself slammed against the wall as Liam twisted his arm and flipped him with little effort. Louis wanted to cheer but instead gasped as the remaining boy turned back to him and grinned viciously.

“Oh I ‘aven’t forgotten about you pretty one,” he lunged, a knife in his hand suddenly which swiped only a hand’s breadth away from Louis’ chest. As he tried to turn away Louis exposed his side and on the return slash he felt a sudden burning across his ribs. He screamed out and instinctively fell back, the guy advanced though and made to slice the knife at his face.

He never got the chance as Liam grabbed him from behind, spun him around and snapped his wrist over backwards, the sickening crunch was masked by Liam’s other fist slamming in quick succession into the guy’s face. He never had time to yell in pain before falling back obviously unconscious or maybe worse. Clutching his own side Louis gasped as he saw the fierce expression on Liam’s face as he stood over the downed boy. It wasn’t anger or rage but an empty kind of hatred – kind of like Liam was willing to tear him apart but would be methodical when he did it.

“Lee,” Louis croaked, feeling no empathy for the goon who had sliced him but the last thing they needed was Liam up on a murder charge. “Leave it yeah – can we just get out of here?”

Those darkened brown eyes turned Louis’ way and it was obvious that for this moment Liam was some other person, a kind of weapon that could take down three guys in less than a minute without breaking a sweat. Thankfully Louis saw that glare did not linger on him and instead Liam softened his expression and leapt over, as if realising for the first time Louis was hurt.

“Here, let me just,” Liam slapped Louis’ hand away and inspected the wound, lifting the shirt he mumbled something before stripping off his jacket and then his long-sleeved hoodie beneath it to put on the wound. “Hold it there,” Liam commanded, pulling out his phone he jabbed some numbers in then turned away, talking too low for Louis to hear.

“Is it bad?” Louis whimpered, the tears only now springing to his eyes. “Am I gonna die?”

Liam turned back and stared at him for several seconds, his serious expression finally melting away. “Only from embarrassment you idiot, come on,” he lifted Louis up and walked him out of the alley. “Couple of stitches and you’ll be fine.”

“Stitches!” Louis kind of shrieked, not caring who heard. “No NO NO – no needles!”

“Oh well that’s fine then,” Liam said shortly. “Staples then,” his voice held a smugness Louis really didn’t really appreciate – lucky the guy had just saved his life or he would be giving him a good dressing down. 

Instead he had to argue that one too. “You can’t just staple me back together – ‘m not a stack of papers you know – I’m Louis bloody Tomlinson and demand a surgeon, no, the top surgeon and the best medical team... I’m going to need plastic surgery and probably a skin graft – oh no,” he latched more strongly onto Liam’s arm. “They’ll graft it from my bum, my beautiful beautiful bum.”

“You are suffering from shock my friend,” said Liam carefully, looking close at his face.

Louis peered right back, getting a close inspection of those brown eyes and losing himself in them for the moment. Of course he realised this just might be the hero complex so shook his head and smiled. “Well someone did just try and kill me.”

“Oh let’s not over-exaggerate,” Liam mumbled before he turned to Harry who was just joining them.

“What the – Lou!” he yelled, seeing the bloodied hoodie held on his side.

Louis rolled his eyes dramatically. “Hazza – you have got to believe me – this was not my fault.” 

1D1D1D1D1D1D

He swallowed the pills right before Niall entered the kitchen, not that he couldn’t have claimed they were painkillers but the less cover up the better when on mission and today more than ever Liam had to remind himself of exactly why he was here. Maybe those idiots weren’t some hit squad but if he’d been more on the ball Louis would not be upstairs sleeping off his own medicine.

“You right Liam?” the Irish lad asked, concern evident in his voice.

“Yeah,” Liam shrugged. “Not the one with stitches am I?”

Niall gave him a hard look, not seeming to either like or understand his answer. “You saved him from much worse is what I heard, so there’s that.”

“Yes,” Liam tried to smile lightly but knew that he had failed. “There is that.”

“Okay then.” Niall slammed down his glass and turned to glare. “Enough of this – you’ve been off since we got back from the doctor’s and I know today was heavy shit but still... what is going on?”

Damn it but he was a observant little bugger Liam thought, and also realised that Niall would not let it go. “I guess I’m just upset is all, I thought we were safe out here but seems I was wrong.”

Sighing loudly Niall rummaged around the cupboard, talking while he was searching. “You heard the coppers, those fuckers have been causing trouble for weeks and if it hadn’t been Lou some other poor kid would have got beaten up, aha!” he announced and thumped a bottle of whiskey on the bench. “Luckily for us, and unluckily for them – Liam Payne was here to take them down.”

Liam sighed himself and wiped his eyes. Q was already doing his thing and ensuring the local police kept things quiet and although those goons deserved worse they would not even see a courthouse – that would require Liam giving evidence and that was not going to happen. The best he could hope for was the fuckers thought twice before doing it again.

“Now,” Niall said with a flourish. “We’re getting properly sloshed and try to remember we’re on holiday... at least we will be as long as management don’t hear about Lou getting attacked.”

“Drink!” yelled Harry and Zayn, poking their heads around the corner, showing they had been listening in so must also be concerned about Liam’s apparent foul mood. “Yes pleeeeease.”

1D1D1D1D1D

He was not meant to drink heavily this soon after taking the pills but for right now Liam could not care that much. The boys probably figured they’d cured his foul mood with alcohol but he was a good actor, especially in this situation and even medicated he was outdrinking them.

“Your turn,” slurred Zayn, squinting at Liam while shakily finishing off his glass. “Truth or dare?”

It was juvenile but here he was, a fully trained and experienced junior MI6 agent, playing a high school game with three other blokes who he suspect never finished school but never really left it in terms of maturity. Problem was he was enjoying it since combined with the drink it was alleviating his anger at his own failure in properly protecting Louis.

“Truth.” As if they’d know the difference of what he told them. He’d already convinced them of many apparent truths that if they thought about it no guy of his age could actually have accomplished.

“Where’d ya learn ta fight?” Niall put in, slurring worse than Zayn and thereby ruining the reputation of all Irishmen being better drinkers.

“Sandhurst,” he said and a second later realised that he had actually told the truth.

Harry leaned forward. “As in Sandhurst the military academy?”

“Um,” swirling his own drink Liam decided in this case just go with it – they’d probably remember nothing in the morning anyway. “Yeah.”

“Soldier Liam,” Harry muttered. “That’s hot.”

“Harry!” Zayn admonished but Liam could see he too licked his lips when he looked at Liam. Right, they weren’t like high school boys, they were bloody girls getting all turned on by the possibility of a man in uniform. The fact that he too found the uniforms hot did not put him in the same category – since he actually had a uniform... hidden away and only worn on official occasions.

“So how did you manage that?” Zayn asked, pouring himself another drink. “You’re younger than me?”

“I didn’t really finish,” Liam answered, which was kind of the truth since he’d only been there to learn weaponry and special combat – he was never deployed as an actual soldier.

“You dropped out!” Niall yelled, as if he thought that unlikely, which kind of made Liam feel good for a moment that he had such faith in Liam’s abilities, without really knowing him.

“I think ’s someone else’s turn,” Liam said instead, there had been enough truth for now. “Harry?” he stared at the curly haired lad. “Dare for you I think.”

“Don’t I get a choice?” Harry said slowly.

“Nope,” Liam chuckled. “You have no fear of truth Hazza, you need a real challenge.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully then clicked his fingers. “I dare you to sing ‘I’m Too Sexy’ ... with actions included.”

Watching Harry follow through on the dare revealed the boy also had no fear of shame as he rubbed his nipples through the thin shirt, stripped it off then did other things that Liam should not have found such a turn on from someone so drunk and doing something so stupid. It was a great laugh though and once more took his mind off of the day.

By midnight they retired, well Harry had passed out on the couch with Niall beside him snoring into his curls. Once Zayn and Liam had made the appropriate cooing noises and covered them in blankets they put a few logs on the fire and made their own way to bed. 

Stopping by Liam’s room first Zayn blocked the door and stared at Liam from beneath lazy eyes. “Maybe you should share with me tonight?”

For his part Liam relaxed against the wall and smiled whilst licking his lips. Drunk or not his mission was to properly infiltrate and protect this band – refusing to sleep around had not properly worked so maybe it was time to play the honeypot. He had been making a connection with Louis but that was always going to be a rocky road and in the end Zayn had more influence with the others. He knew though that he was trying to justify what his libido was already telling him because the guy was sex on legs and the only real thing that had held him back earlier was Q got there first... and the quartermaster was back at HQ. He reached out and traced a finger down the tanned cheek, feeling his cock twitch when Zayn sighed through those lips and showed his tongue slip out to wet them. “I thought you were pushing me in another direction,” Liam said with a little laugh, realising the double meaning to his words.

Zayn glanced at the room where Louis was now sleeping. “He’s had more than his fair chance and you made me think about things earlier, about me doing more for myself than others.”

Suspecting Zayn was not as drunk as he had appeared downstairs Liam moved closer so he could feel the heat radiating from the older boy. “How ‘bout I make it easy for you.” He crashed their lips together and smiled as he heard the thump as Zayn literally fell against the door, thankfully it stayed closed. Zany tasted of whiskey and cigarettes and lust, if lust had a taste – Liam was maybe a little more drunk and with the meds he knew his mind would go to strange places, so if he decided Zayn had that taste, and that smell – then he damned well did. “I’m not gonna share the bed,” Liam said huskily into the other’s ear, nipping it between words and feeling the other’s body shudder. “I’m going to fuck you into it.”

Giving a satisfying “Hell yes,” Zayn shoved himself off the door and led Liam to his room. The door was already open and they struggled through, unable to fully detach from each other whilst clothes were stripped and skin was bitten, kissed and licked. Sitting on the bed Liam held a shirtless Zayn by the hips, keeping him standing as he left a wet trail across his stomach and down to the elastic of his underwear. The boy was fit, maybe not defined like Liam but he must find time to work out and maybe all that dancing and stage work paid off too. It should have felt weird knowing that Q had been here before him but Zayn’s skin was just a perfect shade of tan in the low light and his light trail of hair leading down to his cock was beyond a turn on.

“You’re beautiful,” Liam murmured between kisses as Zayn leant down to capture their lips again. “Want you so bad,” he continued, slipping his hand down to grip Zayn’s cock, already rock hard and when he rubbed a finger across the tip it smeared the pre-cum, making Zayn groan loudly. That groan more than anything made Liam pull him down on top, rolling them to rut his own erection against Zayn’s. Looking down he gasped at how true his words were; Zayn beneath him with his hair in disarray and lips puffed and probably bruised, a gaze of such need and want it was hard to tear his eyes away to remove the last of their clothing.

“Fuck me Liam,” Zayn gasped, dispelling any lingering doubts about how far they were going. Liam smiled and kissed him again, happy to oblige. He ground against the other boy and used a hand to lift Zayn’s leg, allowing Liam to kiss and slide his tongue along his inner thigh, stopping right before the base of his cock. He took a moment to stare up at Zayn, the dark haired lad’s eyes were huge and so dark with lust, his lips parted as he panted waiting for Liam to move the final inch. Liam did and licked up his shaft, enveloping the head and moving back down – deep-throating Zayn on his first go. Zayn thrust up, his moan probably waking up the whole cottage but neither of them cared at this point. His hands tried to grip Liam’s head but the hair was too short so he just rested his hand there, trying to force Liam down even if he couldn’t lift him back up. There was no need as Liam willingly bobbed up and down and enjoyed the salty huskiness of Zayn’s cock, mixed with the slippery texture of his pre-come.

He continued for a minute but slowed as he felt Zayn nearing his end, that wouldn’t do since he had made a promise to finish this in other ways. Knowing what Liam was doing Zayn panted out a “black bag, side pocket,” while pointing to the left. Liam found the condoms and lube in record time and lifted Zayn’s other leg, deciding to take a little more time with this. He traced a finger over Zayn’s entrance and moaned himself at the sounds and movements the other boy was making.

“Come on, fuck me already Payne,” Zayn growled.

“Thought I was doing that Malik,” he retorted and to prevent any more talk he slipped a lubed finger in just as Zayn seemed he was going to respond. His mouth opened in a big O and his head slumped back, his whole body tensing then collapsing as Liam moved his finger about with practiced ease, finding the right spot in seconds and tenderly rubbing the nub of nerves. “Saying I should stop?” Liam asked cruelly but with a big grin. Zayn was unable to verbalise a response but his cock, still rock hard, twitched as though in Morse code every time Liam moved his finger. Tearing the packet with his teeth Liam slipped on the condom one handed, then momentarily fumbled when he realised the lube was on the side of his hand currently pleasuring Zayn. 

Obviously Zayn still had some higher brain function left since he grabbed the bottle and tossed it over. “Can’t wait much longer,” he panted and Liam understood, although he had not touched himself yet and neither had Zayn he knew he’d last only a short time too.

Only moments after letting a huge glob of lube cover his erection and rubbing it around and over Liam lined himself up, adjusted Zayn slightly so they could make eye contact then he stared into those currently pitch black orbs, waiting for the final go ahead. Zayn took a deep breath and smiled, strangely almost tenderly given the situation, then he nodded and Liam needed no more encouragement. He plunged in and they both gasped, Zayn shuddering as Liam eased in more carefully through the tightness of ringed muscle. They never broke eye contact so Liam knew he was not going too hard, Zayn looked pained but in that good way someone who had done this before knew about. He managed to get in almost to his balls and Liam breathed carefully, once again waiting for Zayn to indicate he was ready. The boy reached up, grabbing one of Liam’s hands tightly and with the other splaying it across Liam’s chest. “Now,” his voice shuddered. “Now fuck me into the mattress Liam.”

He complied and pulled almost out before thrusting back in, the motion haphazard at first as they quickly learned each other’s rhythm but in only a minute they were in sync and Liam was pounding away, Zayn in response was arching up and moving back at just the right moments. Liam was sure they were both growling out encouragements but words were unnecessary as they carefully watched the other boy’s expression. Zany wore one of barely concealed triumph and ecstasy interspaced with moments of what Liam could only call complete happiness as his lips curled up and he grinned as if he had no cares in the entire world. Wishing he could match that attitude Liam knew he failed, Zayn seemed to like what he was seeing but for Liam this was all about the pleasure and the need to forget. With each thrust the day’s events faded until there was only them, two boys covered in sweat and linked in rapture.

The pressure started to build and Liam sped up his motions, seeing Zayn’s face contort as he mouthed Liam’s name wordlessly before shooting stripes across his own stomach and chest. Liam helped out by pumping the last drops from Zayn’s cock, the boy shuddering as Liam touched and swiped at his now over-tender head. “Come for me,” Zayn whispered, lifting himself up and kissing Liam deeply, holding their heads together as Liam thrust like his life depended on it. The world went white and he froze as he jetted his own load, filling the condom in moments and almost biting down on Zayn’s lips as he moaned the lad’s name.

What seemed like minutes later they finally pulled apart, Liam slowly and carefully removing himself from Zayn and tying up the used rubber. He grinned, grabbing a discarded shirt and not caring who it belonged to he cleaned up Zayn, wiping away the evidence between continuing to kiss and caress the other boy’s lean body. By some strange mutual agreement they both put their underwear back on then crawled beneath the covers, now that they were spent the cold was definitely biting at their sweat soaked bodies.

“That was...” Zayn struggled for words and instead gave Liam the biggest smile and kissed his cheek. “Wow, thank you Liam.”

Liam huffed and found himself snuggling into Zayn’s neck, humming contentedly. He should be the one thanking Zayn, for giving him exactly what he needed and removing his responsibilities for just this short time. Thinking back to their conversation yesterday Liam realised Zayn probably felt the same way – needing for once to be the irresponsible one – not caring about consequences and just enjoying the moment.

“I’d say anytime,” he mumbled into Zayn’s neck. “But you’d probably take me up on the offer.”

Kissing the top of his head Zayn mumbled what sounded like ‘definitely’ before quickly falling to regular breathing and then sleep. Liam was not far behind but just before he did so he did look to the wall and think about Louis. He would not take back what they just did but something in his gut said this would not end well.

Tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once more for the wonderful feedback and just for reading. Sorry if I don't always respond to comments but so very little free time, its amazing I manage to write any chapters at all sometimes. This is a bit of a filler, the morning after if you will, but some important plot points and background info on Liam. Oh, and some Q for Skyfall fans.

Chapter 8

His throat was dry, his wound itched and the bed was kind of a lonely place with only him in it. Still, huff and sigh as he did no-one came to Louis’ aide, which made him blow out his cheeks more heavily and pout that obviously everyone had forgotten about him so soon after his near death experience. Wincing slightly more because he thought it should hurt when it really didn’t he made his way to the door and down the stairs, a shirt should have been a priority but the morning was surprisingly warm and he was kind of proud of his bandaged middle, felt like a war hero.

Not that anyone was awake to admire it, since he passed Niall and Harry on the couch, pressed against each other in some post-drunken sleep if their open drooling mouths and pale complexions were anything to go by. Naturally they’d taken his drug induced sleep last night to go and have a great time. He huffed again and went to kick Harry’s foot but overbalanced and this time his side really did hurt and he whimpered slightly. Neither sleepers responded to that so he pursed his lips and shuffled to the kitchen, at the least he could make a cup of tea and by then hopefully somebody else would arrive to make him breakfast.

Two cups later Louis was still alone and glaring at the doorway, the bastards were all going to sleep in on the one day he was up early? Considering that he wondered where Liam had got to, the drugs had kept him virtually comatose to just before dawn but he was almost certain Liam had not shared the bed. The only other option was with Zayn, which he conceded made sense since Louis had needed his recovery time but he couldn’t help but feel kind of jealous. Okay, he had no claim on the boy but they had been moving towards something hadn’t they? He pondered this while playing with the sugar bowl and feeling the sunlight creep across his bare back. By the time a very seedy looking Niall staggered by with a grunt towards Louis he had decided that even if Zayn and Liam had shared nothing would have happened, because Zayn surely had better judgement and because, well he was still unsure where Liam’s sexuality actually sat.

“Fuck me,” Niall groaned, digging in to a bowl of cereal and not bothering to close his mouth as he chewed. Honestly, the guy usually had pretty good manners if you excepted his foul language, filthy jokes and totally sexist pick-up lines. “I think we finished off all the grog, need to make another run today for more.”

Louis glared at the Irish boy. “So you’re almost dead from drinking but the first priority is to obtain more alcohol?” The fact was if Niall had not bothered to make Louis some cereal too then he was going to get the proper Tomlinson sass.

Niall shook his head as if the question was just silly and instead glanced at the ceiling. “Those two still at it then?”

If Louis had been eating breakfast he would have spat it out. “Excuse me?”

Rolling his eyes and taking another mouthful Niall talked around the mix of muesli and rice-bubbles. “What, you’re not gonna pretend that wasn’t on the cards?”

“Zayn and Liam?” Louis pouted even more but changed it to a smile when Niall squinted at him. “Of course, I mean why wouldn’t they?”

“Oh gawd,” Niall slapped his head with the spoon, spraying milk and bits across the table. “This is why I stick with the ladies – navigating the waters of whatever,” he waved his free hand at Louis and then up at the ceiling. “Is going on with ya’ll is like trying to dodge snowflakes in a blizzard.”

“Screw you.”

“Not what I was getting at,” Niall grinned mischievously. “But I could be convinced,” he finished with a wink.

“So you really think they got it on?” Louis asked instead of acknowledging Niall’s version of what he considered morning humour.”

Getting up for another helping Niall shrugged. “If it were just Liam I couldn’t tell ya, he’s hard to read, but Zayn had that look in his eyes that says – ‘I need a really hard fuck’ and Harry and I were out of the equation,” his eyes roamed over Louis’ bare torso which made Louis feel strangely exposed. “You too I guess.”

“Me?” Louis opened his eyes wide and pointed at his backside. “No way Zayn gets to tap this – not after he’s been with half of London.”

“You saying if he gave you the full Malik charm offensive your virtue’d be safe?”

“I-.” Louis hesitated and gave it some thought. Those eyes, that charisma – that damned dirty smile. “Yes?”

“Right,” Niall winked again. “Thought so, so if Liam got him some do us a favour and leave out the bitch act for one day... my head just can’t take it right now.”

He was going to screech out a strong denial but Liam chose that exact moment to saunter in, naturally seeming refreshed and not in the least tired, hungry or hung-over. “Lads,” he nodded at them both and started fixing himself some muesli – subtly moving the rice bubbles away. He jutted his chin at Louis, “Want some?”

Louis nodded and as Liam turned away he leaned over to whisper at Niall, “See, some people can be gentlemen in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Niall said softly. “Sure he was just as polite as he banged Zayn ‘gainst the headboard giving him the hardest fuck of his young life.”

His eye twitched but Louis held in any biting remarks, the tea had his head working properly and he knew Niall was just trying to get a reaction. Liam put a bowl in front of him and sat with his own, somehow accidently nudging Niall’s arm so the blonde boy’s whole body slipped nearly falling off his chair. “Sorry,” Liam said innocently while winking at Louis.

Louis couldn’t help smiling back, not just because it was funny but the events of the last twenty-four hours meant he couldn’t very well hate Liam. Yes Louis had totally embarrassed himself at the market with his word vomit but then again Liam had totally saved his life in the alley – and been completely attentive ever since. He’d been the one to find a doctor at short notice, one that had even agreed to let Louis bypass the hospital as long as he stayed put for a few days. The police had also mostly spoken with Liam, seemingly agreeing with his suggestions to keep it quiet and therefore the fact One Direction were involved out of the news.

Hell, the constable had even called Liam ‘sir’ as if he meant it.

They ate in silence, even when Louis noticed Liam was using a fork to eat his cereal. Maybe there were no spoons left and he gave Louis the last one? If so Louis knew this all new chivalrous Liam wouldn’t want it mentioned. After the doctor’s surgery, where he got ten stitches and some really great pain medication, and then the police they’d come straight back to the cottage. It was Liam who had helped him upstairs, made sure he everything he needed and patiently helped him into bed and in a comfortable position. In a matter of hours Louis had gone from kind of still being frightened of Liam (and attracted to, damn it!) to feeling slightly less safe when Liam had left the room. He’d had no real time to digest that fact last night since he’d dropped off almost immediately.

Now though he had a chance to get a good look at Liam in the bright morning light and admit that yes, he liked this boy and maybe even trusted him. Had he slept with Zayn last night? In his head Louis figured it could’ve happened but was unsure how he felt about that – before this they were barely friends so Liam was under no obligation to be somehow loyal to Louis just because they’d shared a bed the night before. Of course Louis knew himself well enough that his head did not always rule his decisions and frowned because yes, he was feeling kind of jealous at the Zayn and Liam pairing.

“Hey,” Liam said, touching his hand gently. “You okay?” Not waiting for an answer Liam looked over Louis’ bandage and traced a fingertip on the edge. “This will need changing – you can shower first if you like but try and keep the stitches dry.” The suggestion was given like an order, a friendly one but a command none-the-less. “I’ll re-dress it after that then it is strictly house-bound for you Mr Tomlinson.”

Having no real choice but to nod Louis continued on his cereal as Liam dropped his own bowl in the sink and walked to the door. “Going for my morning run – remember,” he pointed at Louis. “Keep the stitches dry.”

Munching away Louis almost forgot he was not alone until a small laugh erupted from the other end of the table. “Anything else I can do for Mr Tomlinson, pour the bath perhaps... help you undress?” Niall’s eyebrows wriggled ridiculously and Louis considered throwing the muesli at him.

“Shut it – he’s just being friendly and I couldn’t care less how he spent his night.”

“Yup,” Niall grinned. “That’s why your eyes never left his arse.”

“Well,” shrugged Louis with a smile of his own. “Its a very fine one at that.”

“Oh, forgot my water,” Liam stated from the open door, grabbing a bottle off the sink. “Um, so, yeah,” he looked a little red in the face and left again.

Louis bowed his head. “Fuck it, why do I always manage to do that?”

“Aw Lou,” Niall said and walked around to hug him carefully. “It’d be weird if you didn’t.”

1D1D1D1D1D

The perimeter check went well and all the sensors were as he had left them. Near the very back fence Liam looked around then pulled out his phone and tapped in the right combination.

“Morning sunshine,” Q’s voice came through and Liam couldn’t help wincing. Last night the Zayn thing had seemed an okay thing to do, but now he had to make a report and of course it was Q on the line this morning.

“Morning Q, sleep well?” he tried for nonchalance but knew he had failed when Q huffed loudly.

“Just spit it out Payne, I know that tone – what did you do... or who?”

“Ah, well yes, there is that I guess,” Liam hummed thinking how to put this as painlessly as possible.

“Oh Payne, tell me you didn’t seduce a heavily drugged boy?” Q admonished, obviously thinking it was about Louis.

“What? No, how could you think that of me?”

“Let’s just say I have an intimate knowledge of how an agent’s mind works post-danger and with added alcohol.”

“Danger?” chuckled Liam. “It was barely a scuffle and -,” he paused as he heard another muffled voice on Q’s end, a very male voice. “Q?” he inquired in the sweetest voice. “Are we talking about any particular other agent and why are you taking this call at home?”

“How do know I’m at... scratch that Payne – you avoided my original question.”

Now that he knew Q had enjoyed his own late night visitor the words came easily. “It was Zayn and before you make any wildly inappropriate accusations I was the seduced, not the other way around.”

“I am sure he believes that Liam,” Q said with a short laugh. “Little worried about telling me mmm?”

“I-,” Liam frowned and wondered why he had been worried. In their world and with the things they had to do surely sleeping with someone Q had been with previously was not that bad? Unless, maybe he was forgetting something and since Q was one of the few he could talk to about these things. “I wasn’t sure if we had a rule.”

“What are you talking about?”

Liam checked his surrounds again and scratched his side, a habit he knew he had when facing these situations. “You and me, we’ve been friends since training and I couldn’t remember... damn it Q I have no memory of any rules... you know, like never sleep with your ex or something like that?”

The line was silent for so long Liam checked the phone to see if the connection was good before putting it back to his ear. “Q?”

“Yeah,” Q said softly. “Sorry, I was just moving to another room.” That other voice intruded again but was shushed by Q, the person obviously obeying as Q continued. “Liam listen carefully you utter twat – we have no such rule and even if we did Zayn is not an ex – he was just a bit of fun and so was I to him.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh,” Q sighed and Liam could hear a jug being filled. “If you must know we do have one rule about such things – we agreed to never sleep with each other again... no matter how drunk or broken.”

“Eww.”

“Eww?” Q huffed loudly. “Well same back at you Payne, you’re not all that my friend and totally not my type.”

“Oh believe me I know.”

“I’d be concerned about what you think you know but I’ve seen your IQ results,” Q said snidely but laughed to take the edge off. “Now report, any change?”

“Negative,” Liam slipped back into official agent mode and listed off the events following the doctor’s visit. He’d already spoken with HQ about the fight and resulting police matters so Q would know all about that. He mentioned the specific injuries and treatment and the fact they had to stay at the cottage for the remainder of the week.

“Probably a good thing,” Q said. “We’re still working some angles in Europe and with the band off the radar whoever is driving this problem might slip up trying to find them. Samuels is due back tomorrow and we’re sending him over as back-up.”

“What’s his cover story going to be?”

“I’m sure the two of you will come up with something believable.”

“Thanks,” Liam smiled, knowing he sounded petulant but Q knew he trusted Andy Samuels over any other agent which is why he had probably been assigned. “Well that’s its for now, check in tomorrow.”

“Yes, but you know next time you can leave it until after my breakfast Payne,” Q said with just the right amount of huff.

Liam laughed. “Tell Bond if he wanted you kept in bed he shouldn’t let you answer the phone.”

“Liam Payne! If you say any-.” Liam cut the call and grinned. Lucky bastard bagging himself a double-O, and not just any double-O but the most notorious womaniser in MI6, trust Q to be the one to get Bond hopping the fence.

He returned to the cottage and found Louis in his room, unsuccessfully trying to wrap a fresh bandage around his midsection. Standing at the door Liam held in his laughter as Louis twisted one way and then the other, mumbling and growling at himself, holding one end in his mouth and trying to figure out how to get it done. The word ‘cute’ came to mind but Liam shrugged it off, starting to think like that had made him drop his guard yesterday and this was the result.

“Just sit still and arms out,” he said, taking over and after seeing the mess Louis had made he tossed the bandage aside and grabbed another from the supplies, along with a non-stick dressing and some tape. “I told you to wait for me didn’t I?” he asked sternly.

“You were gone so long,” Louis whined, obeying the instructions to remain still, which must have been tortuous for the usually hyperactive boy. “And I can’t ask the others.”

Liam paused, a piece of tape held in his teeth so he spoke around it. “Don’t be ridiculous, of course they’d help you.”

“Yeah, but they’d make fun... and never let me forget it,” Louis said softly, hanging his head.

“Zayn wouldn’t,” Liam suggested then winced, knowing now was not the time to bring up the other lad.

Louis’ eyes widened slightly but except for his lips thinning he made no comment but just shrugged. Figuring he’d dodged that possible fire storm Liam fixed the dressing with the tape, then started rolling the bandage around Louis’ body. It required him stretching his arms around the other boy and their heads were very close, the breath on his neck quickened when Liam held Louis’ waist for balance. He had to admit that Louis did have amazing skin, pale like most Englishmen but somehow a touch of extra colour, maybe he had some interesting ancestry. If Liam had to lay odds he’d say south-east Asia but it was not the thing he could just ask; although he didn’t give a damn about such things himself some families protected their ancestry with a ferocity other cultures found difficult to understand. He was also fresh from the shower and smelled slightly of cinnamon – Liam would check if it was the body wash because he quite liked it.

“Done,” he announced, tucking the end of the bandage in and leaning back, realising how close their eyes were when he found himself staring into those smoky blues. Louis was staring back, his mouth slightly open and strange expression on his face, almost regretful.

“Thanks,” the other boy finally whispered and stood up, quickly putting on a shirt and toying with his hair in the mirror. “So um,” he turned back. “You and Zayn huh?”

Liam looked away. “Lou, look – last night was um.” He rubbed his temples and tried smiling. “Would I sound like a tosser if I said it was totally unplanned and just a comfort thing?”

“You can say whatever you like,” Louis said a little sharply. “I was just asking if it was a thing – I’m not your keeper Liam.”

“Yeah that’s for sure,” Liam chuckled, trying to break the tension even though Louis wouldn’t know what he really meant. “But what you said yesterday, I thought maybe you-.”

“No,” Louis stopped him. “Its fine, really – Zayn’s a great guy.” He looked about to say something else but clamped his mouth shut and left the room.

Liam sighed and cleaned up before making his own way to the bathroom. The mirror was still fogged up and he wiped it away, staring at his reflection for far too long. The face that looked back sometimes seemed like a stranger, the various tiny little scars and marks he’d acquired in just a few short years were just as much him as his boring brown eyes or funny ears, yet unseen trauma had changed the shape of his face, the plane of his cheek and the slight twist of one eyebrow. He removed his shirt and twisted to rub a hand over his kidney, the raised scars there obvious to even the most casual observer. After his last mission he’d been really messed up, injuries all over and some pretty serious, yet MI6 had ensured he got the best treatment and little remained on the surface to show his ordeal. X-rays would reveal much more, the fractures and repaired nerves and tendons, and any experienced doctor would recognise the skin grafts and cosmetic procedures that had covered up the worst of the injuries. Those scars over his kidney though Liam had made the choice to keep – he needed that reminder of what could happen, of what the people he fought were capable of doing.

Maybe Zayn had seen it, if he had he never asked and was still asleep when Liam had left the bed. He was fairly sure Louis had noticed it, a few times he’d noticed the boy staring at the spot, even while he had a shirt on. It was not something he was embarrassed about, but there was not a truthful answer he could provide; he’d mentioned an accident last year so if pressed he’d go with that.

Better than the truth.

Anything was better than the few memories he really wished would fade away.

“Come on Li, we’re going to the shops!” Niall banged on the door and Liam ran some cold water over his face, trying to wipe away the melancholy and knowing he’d need to take some more pills. He could not really stop them from going to town but needed to be with them and at full operational readiness – the attack on Louis was unexpected but he was here to protect them from just such a thing. Had those lads been a professional hit squad Louis would be dead.

“Hold on,” he said loudly. “Be right with you.”

He put the shirt back on and traced the scar just one more time.

No more mistakes.

Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

One you got used to the dynamics of this band, thought Liam, they weren’t that hard to keep track of especially when out and about. Niall was the only real problem, he was the loner and would disappear then reappear with no explanation. Harry was always with someone, usually Zayn or Louis and with Lou back at the cottage resting it was the Zayn and Harry show today. One of them flirting with anything that moved would have been amusing, the two together was outright hilarious.

After letting the admittedly good looking bar tender talk them up to the most expensive drinks and totally overpriced basket of mixed seafood Liam dragged them back to their table. Zany didn’t seem bothered but Harry gave him the stink eye for all of five seconds, for Harry that was seriously annoyed Liam had learned. Of course only ten seconds later the youngest was back to laughing and trying to get Liam to taste the ‘brilliant’ cocktail. Liam shook his head no, he was driving and not a cocktail drinker, he suspected Harry wasn’t either but was intent on impressing the cute bartender.

The quick trip to the shop had become almost an all day event. Shopping for food and drink had turned to looking at antiques and then checking out the local bar, where they’d remained for the last few hours. Now mid-afternoon the other lads were fast becoming drunk and Liam more stone faced as their antics attracted far too much attention. Protecting them was easier when they were only a bunch of tourists – if recognised as ‘One Direction’ he would have to fend off fans instead of possible hit squads... Liam was not sure which he’d prefer after some of the stuff he’d read the boys had run into from so called ‘Directioners’.

“Come on Li, you could have just one yeah?” Zayn said, nudging him with a foot.

“Nope,” he replied, popping the P. “It would never just be one and someone’s gotta get you guys home and imagine Lou if we all turned up drunk.”

Harry sniggered and did a half-good impersonation of Louis screaming ‘you bastards’ which did make Liam smile but it did remind him that Lou was home alone all day and may be saying that anyway. Liam’s phone had not indicated anything from the perimeter alarms, not that he expected anything. If a team was here poised to strike they would wait for the entire band to be together, its what he would do anyway. Their best advantage was Liam and the isolation of this town and the cottage. While there were tourists like themselves a group of hired killers would stand out no matter how they tried to hide their intent. If they were here they also had no idea who Liam really was and what he was capable of, and what he was authorised to do. M had mentioned this being a non-lethal assignment but if Liam had to kill to protect the boys he would not hesitate.

“Hey Li, what’s with the deep thoughts?” Zayn said softly, eyes a little glazed over but he had been observant enough to know Liam was thinking of other things not related to the bar or coming food.

“Nothing,” he shook his head. “We should leave soon though, be dark in a couple of hours and I’d like to be back by then.”

“For Louis?” Zayn asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

It was kind of strange he was suggesting something like that about Liam and Lou, considering what they had got up to last night but Liam figured Zayn was a ‘in the moment’ lover and maybe they’d do it again but there was no real feelings behind it. “Well his bandage will need changing for a start, he made a right balls up of it earlier – yes Harry, I said ‘balls-up’, it can’t be that funny.” Rolling his eyes at the curly haired lad currently cackling merrily Liam pointed at him. “Right, you’re cut off.” That just elicited more laughter and Liam wondered how he had become their bloody carer as well protector – all while having to appear as just the back-up singer. Breaking up a drug ring in Belarus had to be easier than this.

“How’s it boys, going well I see,” Niall arrived from whatever dark corner he’d probably been texting some secret girlfriend and squeezed in next to Liam, for his part Liam had to adjust quickly in case Niall wondered what the lump was at his hip. Many things can be explained but not a SIG pistol in the middle of a pub whilst on a holiday with the band.

Harry slapped Niall’s shoulder happily. “Ni Ni – five minutes and I’ll ‘ave his number, guarantee it.”

“Ten pounds says you won’t,” Niall challenged and Harry grinned larger, picking up his glass and heading back to the bar in answer.

Liam watched as the bartender smiled and leaned forward to converse with the drunken lad. “Harry does know its a barman’s job to flirt doesn’t he? The guy probably’s not even into guys.”

Zany giggled and put his hand up as if telling a secret. “He has the magic curls – maybe that guy was straight as a ruler ‘fore tonight... but under Harry’s spell he may as well call himself Oscar bloody Wilde.”

The barman did seem to be paying Harry more attention than a good paying customer was entitled but Liam still narrowed his eyes. “Not sure we can handle a house guest.”

“Yeah, okay Dad,” Niall said with a stifled laugh. “While we’re on the subject me brother’s driving over, we’re going to a restaurant and he’ll drop me off later.”

“He’s not staying?” Liam had to ask, why drive all this way and not stay over?

“Nah, under the wife’s thumb – she thinks I’ll corrupt him or something.”

“Because you would,” Zayn cackled. “Or should we forget the bachelor party?”

Niall’s eyes blazed. “You promised on our first single to never mention that!”

Zany held up his arms in surrender but then smiled and hugged in to Liam, “But Niall, he’s practically family.”

The look on Niall’s face said it all. “Uh uh, maybe its like that in your family Malik, but let me assure you I do not go sticking my cock into my next of kin.”

This conversation was heading downhill fast but though Liam had experience talking himself out of a enemy strongholds he had no idea how to bring this back to normal. He felt his face redden and pursed his lips, they were not going to drag him into their little tug of war.

“Would if it were your wife,” Zayn suggested innocently. “Besides,” he said nonchalantly. “I was the one getting fucked, and good and thoroughly I might add – Liam’s got quite the...”

At this point Liam did put a hand over Zayn’s mouth, he was no prude but the boys were not exactly speaking softly and this was a family bar. Of course now both boys were just laughing at him, Niall with his mouth wide open and Zayn just with his eyes. “Fuck you both,” Liam mumbled with a grin.

They were interrupted by a drinks coaster being thrown down on the table, a triumphant Harry standing tall. “Number, address and finishing time – pay up Horan.”

Niall glared at the bar, the bartender was trying to look innocent and not in Harry’s direction at all; he failed at both.

“Fuck it,” Niall snarled with a smile. “Double or nothing says he’ll record it and put it on Tumblr.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Give me some credit, he’s really nice and I don’t believe he’d do that even if he did know who I was... obviously not all Irishmen are fiends like you Niall.”

“A fiend is it!” Niall slapped the table loudly and stood, giving Harry’s cheek a slap with the coaster. “I demand satisfaction – a dual Styles!”

“Accepted Horan,” Harry said gleefully and Liam slapped his own forehead. What in all the gods were they going to do now? “Pick your second,” Harry demanded. Naturally Niall pointed at Zayn, leaving Harry to grin at Liam and make hearts at him, mouthing ‘love you’. At his point Liam was beginning to suspect he’d stepped into some alternate universe.

“Pick your weapon,” Niall said with a vicious and toothy grin. “No amount of magical curls will save you now Harry.”

“Water balloons at dawn Horan, I will allow you one night to put your affairs in order,” Harry swung his hips about, seemingly proud at his verbal sparring. Shaking his head at Zayn it was all Liam could do not to grab all of them and slap them silly, but Zayn was grinning like a maniac which meant this must be a thing they often did.

“And you a last night with, what’s-name,” Niall signalled towards the bar. “You did get a name right?”

Harry’s face said it all and even Liam had to burst out laughing. “Classy Styles,” he said with a wink. “Real classy... so do I have to drive you back here or are you staying until ‘what’s-name’ finishes?”

“You all suck,” were Harry’s only words as he stalked away. Liam figured that meant one less for the trip home, a risk but one he could manage.

After getting promises from both boys to call on the landline Liam left with a slightly drunk Zayn and some takeaway for Louis – hoping that would smooth over their long absence. The car ride was somewhat quiet since Zayn nodded off and Liam preferred to not have the stereo on.

The road was pretty much deserted so Liam could almost drive on autopilot, his mind going places it really shouldn’t, like the fact he really had missed Louis being with them today and kind of couldn’t wait to see the other boy again. Not good, he told himself, since it was this avenue that had led him to be less than observant yesterday and allowing an attack on Louis to go too far. He knew they were being watched and he’d let the goons go after Louis so he could go in after and be all saving the day hero like – except he had not foreseen the knife. The guy who wielded it just hadn’t seemed the type, Liam had assumed he was all bluff – so he’d toyed with the group instead of just taking them out. His delay had almost cost Louis his life, and while Liam had played it off as just a scratch, an inch deeper and lower and Louis would have bled out from a sliced artery. Next time, if there was one, he could not afford theatrics.

As they pulled up to the cottage Liam’s danger sense went on high alert for some reason and he quickly checked the surrounds; nothing out of order... except. He zeroed in on the side gate – it was open and he had definitely closed it this morning. Looking to Zayn the boy was still asleep so Liam exited the car quietly and made his way to the cottage, drawing his gun as he stepped inside.

No lights were on, the sun was still up but behind the trees so the inside was pretty dim. He could call for Louis but if there was an intruder it would lose Liam the element of surprise, maybe they’d heard the car but that was a chance he was going to take. The hallway was clear, as was the lounge but his suspicions were confirmed when he spotted boot-prints across the tile in the kitchen, tracking back to the rear door. He knew enough that Louis did not wear boots and not in that size.

Liam slipped off the safety and held the gun double handed, the green light on the handle winked on, registering his palm print and going live. Stepping softly to follow the prints he covered his corners and made it to the stairs without making a sound or spotting the intruder. The stairs would be the most vulnerable position, if he was ambushed there was nowhere to go, not one to hesitate now that his body was in action mode Liam raced up the flight of stairs, going for speed over stealth he rammed the first bedroom door and went in low, covering the bed and corner quickly.

Empty.

The bed was unmade and Liam felt under the sheets – still warm which meant Louis had been here not long ago. The question was had he escaped or been taken? The other rooms were empty too so Liam jogged down the stairs, still covering with his gun but his instinct told him Louis had been taken and time was now more important than being safe.

As he made it to the front door a shadow fell across it and Liam crouched, bringing the SIG up he aimed for the center of mass and began to squeeze the trigger.

“Liam?”

Shit, he thought, it was Zayn. Liam stood and pulled Zayn inside roughly, poking his head around he checked the front area but no movement showed.

“Liam, what the fuck are you-.”

Liam silenced Zayn with a finger and showed him the gun with the other. Whatever was happening the time for pretending was well over. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he said softly. “Louis’ been taken so I need you to be quiet and do exactly what I tell you.”

“Is this some kind of joke?” Zayn asked, at least keeping his head enough to speak low.

“No,” Liam said perhaps a little roughly but politeness was not going to make this go easier. He shut and locked the door, dragging Zayn with him to the backdoor and doing the same, peering through the window the backyard was as empty as the front. “You boys are in danger,” he said as quickly as he could. “All we know is a criminal organisation has been tasked with taking you out and I’m here to stop that happening.” He watched as emotions rushed across Zayn’s face and he stared at Liam and then at the gun.

Gulping the boy finally nodded, maybe it wasn’t just what Liam was holding but the way he spoke and the way he was now acting. Liam knew that any premise of being just like the boys had melted away and Zayn would now be seeing the trained professional that was agent Payne, not the backing singer they had hired. “Okay,” Zayn whispered. “We being?”

Liam grinned, that a boy Zayn – asking the right questions meant he wasn’t going to lose it, at least not yet. “MI6 – you do know what MI6 is right?”

“Not an idiot Liam... wait, is your name Liam?”

In response Liam snorted and grabbed Zayn by both shoulders. “Check all the windows, get them locked and here,” he unlocked his phone, pressed the speed dial and tossed it to Zayn. “Tell him Louis has been taken, one confirmed intruder and that I am in pursuit – stay on the line and don’t let anyone inside unless he says to,” Liam grinned again and patted Zayn’s cheek. “You’ll be okay and I promise I’m going to get Lou back safely.”

He unbolted the door and slipped out, turning he nodded at Zayn, already talking into the phone so he motioned to relock the door and waited for the click before jogging across the yard, checking for telltale prints. There were several, matching boot-prints and some soft smaller ones – Louis’. They went to the back gate then through where two more sets joined them; that could be a problem. Inserting his earpiece from the hidden pocket Liam waited for the small beep to confirm connection and then there were voices in his ear, Q was one step ahead and already had Liam conferenced in to his phone.

“And now he’s gone after them but I don’t even know what the hell is going on,” Zayn’s voice was slightly panicked but as Liam had hoped he was keeping it together.

“Right now you just have to trust us Zayn,” Q’s voice answered. “We can explain later but first we have to find Louis and then get the rest of you safe.”

“But who the hell would want to kidnap Louis?” Zayn said. “Sure he’s worth a bit but he’s bloody annoying and will whine the whole time.”

Liam laughed and Zayn must have heard him so he placated the boy. “Good stuff Zayn, keep up the spirits and we’ll get through this.”

“Liam? But how are you-.”

“MI6 Zayn, ‘nuff said.”

“Oh right, Jason Bourne kind of stuff right?”

Liam grunted but decided to let it go. “Just keep inside Zayn with the lights off and away from the windows – stay on the line and only speak if you need to... okay?”

“Um, okay,” Zayn’s voice hitched a bit so he was scared but trying to hide it, better than nothing figured Liam.

“Q, have we got satellite coverage?”

“Negative Payne,” Q’s voice was clear and precise, like Liam when on mission Q had an excellent way of focusing and not getting excited. “Somehow they found a way through your motion sensors – can you track them?”

Studying the ground Liam swore; it was a dry day and beyond the garden the ground was hard-packed dirt and grass; the boot-prints faded away after a few steps. “No,” he admitted. “But I think we’re only a few minutes behind, their most logical route would take them through the trees and back to the road.”

“I’m getting in touch with the local police, we’ll have a road block up in fifteen minutes.”

“It’ll be too late Q,” Liam frowned and looked at the shed, then smiled. “I’ve got a better idea.”

1D1D1D1D1D1D

The full impact of what was happening hadn’t really hit Louis; dragged from his bed by masked men and pushed out and through the trees he had yet to decide if this was a joke, some bizarre fan plot or something very very serious.

Stumbling as he was shoved roughly he went to loudly protest but was met with the sight of a snub nosed pistol – so it was kind of serious then. Through the trees he could see the road and a black truck; he knew that once in there his chances were almost zero of being rescued. Time for the acting he usually only used on the boys.

“Ow!” he screeched loudly and fell, turning his leg so it looked like he’d twisted an ankle. “My foot, I can’t move.” The first masked man stood over him and shook his head, not saying a word he motioned at the other guy, the biggest of the three. Hands grabbed his arms and Louis found himself suddenly thrown over the guy’s shoulder – so much for that he thought.

“Guys,” he tried sounding jovial. “Come on, surely we can sort something out – I don’t do well with travel, I get violently car sick... like really violent – projectile stuff and it coats everything; shirts, jackets, jeans – even boots. This one time in America I totally puked in Harry’s Julius Marlows and he still hasn’t forgiven me-.”

“Stop!” the guy who seemed in charge shouted and came in close. “Tell me kid – you still get sick if you’re unconscious?”

Louis was pretty sure that was a threat but lack of self-preservation was a personality flaw that he had been unable to fix. “Um,” he tried a big toothy smile. “No but the boys tell me I get terribly wind and I did have beans for breakfast.”

The guy lifted his mask and gave Louis a gap toothed grin in response. “I’ll risk it,” he sneered and pulled back his fist.

Squeezing his eyes shut at the impending king hit Louis heard the other sound first and squinted an eye to the left, the men quickly followed his motion and then the motorbike was upon them. The helmeted rider didn’t even slow but as he whizzed past one man grunted and fell. The guy who was about to hit Louis pulled out his gun again but too slow as he got a few shots off but not before the rider had spun around and with a hand on the throttle he lifted the bike’s front wheel which thumped the guy hard, he went down without a sound while the rescuer slid fluidly off the bike.

The man holding Louis threw him to the ground and by the time Louis could look up the two men were engaged in a brutal fight. His helmeted rescuer was defending himself neatly with arm blocks but the kidnapper was much bigger and was wearing him down; with a punch to the solar plexus the rider went down with a muffled squeak. Louis gulped as the bad guy walked up to the kneeling man and tore off the helmet, Louis was not too surprised to see it was Liam.

Liam looked totally out of it but as the man went to grab his neck he twisted in that fluid movement he seemed so good at and flipped to the side, coming up with a branch he smashed it into the guy’s side, Louis was sure he heard ribs cracking but the guy just grunted and snatched the branch, throwing it to the side. Looking not so sure of himself anymore Liam tried smiling at the guy and held up his hands in surrender – the black canister in his hand belied his intention to give up and it sprayed into the man’s face. This at least produced a short scream and as the guy wiped at his eyes Liam jumped up and with a flurry of jabs and a round kick the guy went down and did not get up.

Holding the fighting stance Liam checked the guy carefully before turning to Louis, a wry smile on his face. “What did I tell you about talking to strangers Lou?”

Louis drew his legs up, not trusting himself to stand just yet. “I’ll have you know I was about to talk my way out of this.”

“Uh huh,” Liam did not look convinced and moved over, checking over Louis without asking permission, he allowed it because what choice did he really have and besides, he kind of liked the attention. “So you know who these guys are?” Liam asked, his tone implied he didn’t expect Louis to have a clue.

Shrugging Louis looked over to the other body, then to the first one – he started because one was missing. “Li!” A dark shape loomed over them and Liam reacted with lightning speed, a handgun suddenly in his hand almost matching what the guy was pointing at them. To Louis it happened too quickly, shots went off, so much sound and twisting of bodies but at least it ended with Liam still standing and the guy on his back, eyes glassy and open up towards the sky.

“Shit,” Liam said like he was disappointed in himself, Louis wanted to argue that ‘hey – winner!’ – until his words died on his lips as Liam sagged and his weapon dropped to the ground. “Agent down,” he mumbled before falling into Louis.

Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh - I thought some action was in order and it was time to show that Liam had the skills. Also I love a good cliffhanger and will endeavor to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for sticking with the story as it gets closer to the end. I am working on another one where I am keeping the boys all as themselves but I always try to finish one story before releasing another. Cheers, Kuiper7.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The beat of the Merlin helicopter’s engine was the rhythm Louis focused on in order to not completely lose his shit as they flew to god knows where by people who told him the bare minimum. He flexed his hands again and wriggled uncomfortably on the tiny fold down seat – he would never again complain about some of the stupid stools he’d had to endure in interviews after this flight.

There was a better seat near the rear of the cabin but that would mean he couldn’t be next to Liam and after all that had happened he just felt this is where he had to be, even if every laboured breath from the wounded boy tore at Louis’ heart. Then there was the blood, so much of it and before today he had been certain it wasn’t possible for a person to bleed so much and still be alive. His hands were covered, as were his jacket and jeans. 

After Liam collapsed there was little Louis could do but hold him and try to stop the bleeding, coming from a wound on the inside of his shoulder. He’d had a little first aid training at school and so had tried a compression bandage using his shirt, but practicing on a mate at school with clean dressings and no actual wound was quite different to slippery blood everywhere and the patient groaning and falling in and back out of consciousness. In the movies this would be a flesh wound and Liam would carry on his day like it was nothing; in real life an artery had been nicked and it took the medic on the helicopter to finally plug it. The chopper had got there in what seemed like no time but the medic had told Louis it had been over thirty minutes and Liam was lucky to be alive – it had been his way of saying Louis had done something right.

A hand gripped his own, pulling him out of his reverie and Louis looked in surprise as Liam’s soft brown eyes were open and staring back at him. He couldn’t talk properly with the oxygen mask over his face but he nodded at Louis, conveying to Louis that maybe he was going to be okay. His hand was so cold but the grip string and Louis lay his other hand over them. “Damn it Liam,” he said loudly over the engine. “I know you can’t answer but what the fuck is going on and who were those guys – and you said agent... agent? You’re a fucking agent, makes sense I guess and at least not the possible psycho I thought you might be – but only when I was angry, I actually think you’re kind of cool and, and I’m rambling I know but just, shit Liam.” He leaned down and touched his forward to their joined hands. “Just be okay.”

Liam nodded again, his eyes crinkling even if he couldn’t quite make a smile. He crooked his finger at Louis with the hand swathed in tubes so Louis crouched forward so he was right by Liam’s face.

“The others,” Liam’s voice croaked. “Zayn... he, at the house?”

“He’s safe,” Louis answered. “Local police picked him up, Harry too.”

Liam frowned, obviously realising what Louis had not said. “Niall?”

Gulping and trying not to sound as worried as he was Louis shook his head. “Can’t find him, phone’s not on and he’s not at the restaurant.”

His head slumped back and Liam had that expression, the disappointed one he had like just before he collapsed. Louis could tell by the oxygen mask fogging up that Liam’s breath was coming too fast so he squeezed his hand harder. “Li don’t – what could you have done?”

“Job... was to save you all,” he rasped out, his eyes rolling back on the last word as he lost consciousness. Looking to the medic Louis sighed in relief as the man nodded that it was okay. The flight continued on but Louis remained where he was, bloodied hands clasped around Liam’s equally messy hand. He knew only a little of what had happened but was fast putting it all together; strangely knowing Liam was not who he said he was didn’t change the strong feelings he was having as he gazed at the other boy’s features.

“That’s right Tommo,” he said to himself. “Always gotta keep it complicated don’t ya?”

1D1D1D1D1D1D

“Quentin?” Louis said tentatively as he was greeted by the floppy haired guy he knew as an audio technician.

“Call me Q,” he said, leaning in to whisper. “Nobody here calls me by my real name – I don’t know why, think its something to do with my predecessors.”

“So you’re an agent too,” Louis frowned. “Has everyone I met in the last few weeks been MI6?”

“Just us,” Q said, guiding Louis down a long brightly lit hallway, doors on either side only had letters – no indication of what was inside and Louis kind of figured he’d get no answer if he asked. They stopped outside another identical door and Q put his hands on Louis’ shoulders. “I should probably ask if you’re okay but it’s a stupid question really.”

“Yeah,” Louis said shakily, but managing to look him in the eye. “I’m kind of, not really – yeah.”

Q smiled and squeezed his bicep. “You’ll be fine, Liam spoke highly of you boys and he’s usually a pretty good judge of character, now get cleaned up and someone will come get you shortly.” He opened the door and inside was a very normal looking locker room. “Locker eleven-eleven should have clothes that’ll fit you.”

“Wait,” Louis held back and bit his lip. “What about Li... I mean Liam, is he okay.”

The floppy haired agent fingered his own lip and frowned. “He’s in surgery – I’m sorry Louis but that’s all I know.”

“Oh,” Louis went to go in but spun around again. “One more thing – how do you happen to have clothes that’ll fit, not exactly many people round here my size.”

Q smiled and walked away, speaking over his shoulder. “Its Liam’s locker.”

In the shower the blood washed away easily, running down the drain and Louis used the body-wash he’d found among Liam’s stuff. It was nothing special, just a generic men’s wash but he recognised the scent from when they’d shared a bed and it started bringing everything back. The first time they’d met, with Liam strolling into the studio like he owned the place, Louis had known he was different from anyone else he’d ever known. He was confronting, controlling and not a person Louis thought he would like, or even fall for... but he had and no amount of denial was going to cover that up.

He remembered when he’d approached Liam on the rooftop to invite him for drinks; his heart had almost been beating out of his chest and he thought he’d never get the words out.

'I could be persuaded'

That’s what Liam had said in that silky voice of his and that was probably the point at which Louis had known he was doomed. They’d hung out, Liam had let loose and flirted with Harry and suddenly he was part of the group. From there Louis thought of the little moments, the glances and smiles and just the knowledge of Liam ‘being’ with them – as if he always had been.

But Liam was a bloody MI6 agent, he’d been undercover and the logical part of Louis brain said after this they would never meet again. Logic was not something Louis followed though and instead of thinking about the secret side of Liam he thought of the boy who had grinned like a child in the recording studio, who had laughed at Niall’s stupid jokes and been there for every one of them when they needed someone to listen; the boy who had turned red with embarrassment when he heard Louis talk about how hot he was – that wasn’t someone putting on an act but the very human and very real side of Liam Payne.

He knew the others felt the same. In a very short time Liam had become part of their lives and someone who they now didn’t want to do without. Louis would be damned if he was going to give up the Liam that had become part of their family so easily.

He dressed in the jeans, t-shirt and simple red button down shirt Liam had in the locker. He knew it was kind of cliché but he sniffed at the collar and smiled as he detected a hint of the cologne Liam used. The shirt was a bit big around the shoulders and the jeans too long but otherwise they were of similar size. As Q had promised there was a guy waiting at the door, a stone faced hulk of a man that looked Louis up and down without comment and nodded to the right; Louis took the hint and started walking.

“Zayn!” Louis shouted and hugged his friend tightly, in return Zayn hung on longer than he would ever normally do. They parted and Louis looked carefully at the dark haired boy’s face, he has tired obviously and more upset than he had ever seen him. “Hey,” Louis said, stroking his cheek. “He’ll be okay – he’s gotta be, no-one could possibly hurt our little Nialler.”

Nodding Zayn dragged his feet and slumped in the small couch in the corner of the room. It was an office but a homely one, like someone almost lived here rather than just worked. The desk was dark mahogany but covered in hardware and keypads, screens covered an entire wall. The agent who had escorted Louis had not entered and it was only him and Zayn. Wandering over to the wall Louis found himself grinning as he spied a picture of a very young looking Liam arm in arm with the man they now knew as Q. Liam had a terrible haircut and was giving an open mouthed grin like some thirteen year old on their first date... for all he knew maybe that’s what the photo was actually of; the thing that made him frown though was Liam didn’t just look younger but different. His face just seemed to have slightly different proportions and there was a lack of that tired yet deadly expression Liam always had in his eyes.

“Can you believe it?” Zayn said, looking from the chair –he must have already seen the picture. “Liam an agent – and Quentin... Q – whatever the bloody hell his name is. All this time and we’ve been falling for their act.”

“Well it is kind of their job,” Louis shrugged. “Hard to hold it against them since Liam did kind of save my life.”

“Yeah,” Zayn finally smiled though his fingers. “That’s the reason,” he said with a bucket-load of sarcasm. “Just so you know, when he gets better I have no designs on him.”

Louis felt his jaw drop as he studied his friend. “No designs on him? Are we in a Jayne Austin novel Zayn?”

“Shut up.”

Tempting as it was to turn their talk into the normal verbal sparring match Louis smiled instead and nodded sadly. “If he gets better Zayn, if. You didn’t see it, there was so much blood-.”

“Hey hey, enough of that,” Zayn said, jumping up and enveloping Louis in another hug. “Liam’s tough, he’ll be fine.”

“He certainly will,” announced Q, stepping through a door Louis wasn’t sure he’d noticed with Harry trailing behind. “He’s been through a lot worse you know.”

Harry immediately joined their hug, his familiar gangly arms making Louis feel just a little better.

“Liam’s out of surgery and is expected to make a full recovery,” Q continued, studiously ignoring their little boy pile. “No serious damage but he did suffer major blood loss, thanks to Louis here we still have agent Payne on the active list.”

Harry ruffled Louis’ hair and gave him a blinding grin. “Always knew you’d be good for something other than giving management headaches Lou.”

“Thanks,” Louis said then turned to Q with a raised eyebrow. “Wait, Liam Payne is actually his real name?”

“Yes,” said Q, looking a little confused by Louis’ question.

“So he’s an MI6 spy, and his last name is Payne – does anyone else see the beauty in that; I mean come on guys – Agent Payne?”

He watched as Harry and Zayn exchanged looks with Q before they turned back to him. “Yes, very ironic and something I’m sure Liam has never heard before,” Q said sardonically. “Now to business, we have to track down a missing boy band member and the remaining lot of you are still in danger from an unconfined threat.”

“Unconfined,” Zayn looked confused. “They’re trying to kidnap us, how is that unconfined?”

Q raised both eyebrows and activated a remote, the screens came on showing various photos of darkly dressed individuals and copies of email text, little of which Louis could read. “We know the people conducting the work are from an organised criminal gang operating out of Hamburg. We know their intent was to capture and terminate the entire band and that they had a time frame restricted to the end of the month – that’s why they got desperate and took Louis instead of waiting for you all to get back to the cottage, they were going to use him to draw the rest of you in.”

“How do you know all this,” Louis asked, wandering closer to the screens to study some of the images.

Q gave him a hard stare. “Well we are an intelligence organisation.” He gave it a few seconds then smiled tightly. “One of the survivors who took Louis talked once we threatened him with extradition to Spain, a nasty murder and rape charge awaits him there. He knows little more than the orders given him but we have the rest due to another agent’s investigation.”

“So you got them and have evidence against the rest – why are we still in danger?” Harry spoke, his voice a bit raspy which meant he’d been crying but if Louis knew him he’d done it privately and would put on a show of strength in front of everyone else.

“Excellent question,” Q nodded and rubbed his chin. “The answer is-.”

“Why,” Zayn said with certainty. “Why would a criminal gang want to kill a few boys in a band? Makes no sense, how would they make money off our death, sure a ransom might work but just killing us – how do they profit from that?”

“Mmm,” Q rubbed his hands together and grinned at Zayn. “That’s why you’re my favourite, I always go for the brains over brawn – well actually I prefer both in the one package but you were pretty enough to make an exception.”

“I think we were discussing imminent threats,” Louis put in, hoping to break up whatever was going on between the two of them. He knew they’d had a night together but thought that had been the end of it, but the way Q was appraising Zayn spoke otherwise.

“Right,” Q spun away, seeming a little manic as he brought up more email copies and audio files, none of which helped since they were in what looked and sounded like German. “The simple answer is the gang was hired to do the job – the danger comes not from them but from who ordered the hit, we eliminate him, or them... and its over.”

“Great,” Louis looked at the other boys. “So how do you find them?”

“Ah,” Q sat on the desk and crossed his arms. “We already did but you won’t like the answer.”

It was Harry who stepped forward and was mumbling his way through one of the emails – who knew he could read German. He seemed to hit a certain point and turned to Q, horror spread across his face. “That can’t be true.”

“It is,” Q said with regret. “Several other emails and a voice message all trace to the same source.” He tapped something on his tablet and the screens minimised, leaving one fuzzy picture prominent and centre. “And this was taken at Heathrow two hours ago, as you can see he traveled alone and under no noticeable duress.”

The video loaded properly and came into focus, showing a figure walking out of the airport doors and straight up to a waiting black SUV where a man dressed in a suit opened the door for him. As the figure got in he turned for a moment and his face came into frame. Q froze the image and Louis felt his heart clench.

The face was clearly that of one Niall James Horan.

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another cliffhanger - could it be true? Our favourite little Irish is the mastermind? We will see.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning - this chapter begins in a flashback and has violence and torture; just skip down if you want and know that it is about Liam's experience that gave him the injuries and PTSD [post-traumatic stress disorder; the anxiety and darkness creeping in are some symptons) previously mentioned.

Chapter 11

 

It always started the same way.

 

The broken door, the single boot upturned all by itself just inside the entry. He knew he shouldn’t go in, that their safe house had been compromised and that every part of his training said to bug out immediately and make for the back-up point.

 

But his team was possibly still inside, hurt or in need – and that he could not ignore.

 

They were not hurt. They were dead, their bodies sprawled where they fell in the main room. His brief inspection showed they must have been taken by surprise; only Jackson had his gun out, not that it had saved him as his dead eyes stared at Liam accusingly.

 

Had he stuffed up? Maybe he hadn’t checked for a tail the last time?

 

A sound behind had him spinning, gun out – but too late as he was hit with a taser; his every muscle convulsed and Liam glared at his attacker helplessly. Soon bound and gagged, still surrounded by his murdered colleagues, the attacker, a huge man, shaven bald with small pitiless eyes decided to interrogate him immediately.

 

Liam had been trained well though, and even if his conviction had wavered the presence of his team reminded him who he would be betraying if he gave this man anything. 

 

He grunted at the punches to his head, his jaw and his body.

 

He screamed when his arm was broken in three places.

 

The electrified wire brush made him scream even more but excepting that Liam said nothing.

 

The razor blade across his face was unexpected and seemed painless for a few seconds, he almost lost consciousness when the agony hit and wished he could, sweet oblivion would be a blessing at this point.

 

The bullet through his kidney almost broke him, the red hot wire brush pushed into the wound made him whimper like a kicked puppy since he had no breath left to scream.

 

It stopped Liam bleeding to death though and when his torturer was distracted by the arrival of two of his colleagues Liam managed to free a hand, his own blood acting like a lubricant to slide out of the restraints. Jackson’s gun was still on the floor and with his one good arm Liam barely paused to pick it up.

 

The rest was a blur of rage and blood; all he knew was that next he knew he sat above his torturer, the man himself dead as Liam held the pistol barrel, its grip dripping in gore from the victim’s collapsed skull.

 

Staggering outside Liam desperately tried to orientate himself and at the very least find a police station – the government were allies even if their criminal organisations were not. The light was too bright however and the car was suddenly in front of him and Liam was smashed into the air and came down hitting the road with a whole new level of agony as more bones were shattered.

 

Unable to move and only able to see the sky Liam felt his breath shorten and the blood pour out from a dozen wounds. The sky was so peaceful and blue, he figured he could die seeing a worse sight.

 

So beautifully blue.

 

It always ends the same way.

 

Consciousness came back to Liam not like it was in the books, swimming through molasses, but with a sudden pounding pain in his arm and the taste of bile in his mouth. MI6 has the best drugs and recovery from surgery was quick because of this but the body was simply not meant to go from being virtually dead to fully active without serious side-affects.

 

“Leeeee-yummmm,” a voice intruded through his haze of nausea and pain but it was too hard to pinpoint and focus on. Liam knew he was probably rolling his head about and moaning but the sensory overload was just too much… until a touch of a hand in his own allowed him to focus on that one thing.

 

His breathing evened out and the nausea subsided, the pain remained but that was manageable. He was not on that road in Paris and his wounds were not from that mad man.

 

“Liam.”

 

Opening his eyes slowly the agent smiled without thinking about it as a pair of soft blue eyes stared into his own, not that sky blue he remembered but maybe his new favourite kind of shade. “Liam,” his name said with such relief but because it was Louis there was that touch of recrimination. “You can hear me right? Know who I am, why you’re here? You’re not all ‘my memory is gone – sing me sweet love songs so I can get it back’?” Louis was doing his verbal vomit and that more than anything made Liam sigh in relief, a babbling Lou was annoying – but normal. A silent Lou meant things were really bad and he didn’t have the energy to deal with much more than mildly bad.

 

“M’fine,” he managed to mumble out and spying a glass of water by Louis’ elbow he made a grabby motion with his good hand and blinked his eyes imploringly.

 

Louis scoffed but held the glass for him so he could drink. “Oh my god,” Louis whispered. “You can face a hit squad without flinching but are a total baby in a sick bed – noted for future reference Payne.”

 

“Good to see you’re okay Tommo,” Liam spoke easily this time although the aftertaste of the anaesthetic remained. He closed his eyes briefly and catalogued what he could put together form the times he was briefly conscious whilst injured. “Helicopter, evac, boys okay… wait – Niall!” He started but Louis pushed him down.

 

“Just lay the fuck back Liam,” he said forcefully and his good humour faded from his face. “Niall’s not missing Li, he’s running.”

 

Knowing the implications of that statement Liam stared at Louis for a good thirty seconds before shaking his head. “Nope – has to be something else.”

 

“I wish,” Louis buried his head in his hands before looking up again. “I saw the evidence Li, Niall’s trying to have us killed.”

Liam wanted to laugh but not only would it hurt but it surely wasn’t the time. “Lou,” he said, his voice still quite rough. “Unless I heard it from his very mouth I can’t believe it – and even then I’d think it a lie.”

 

Louis blinked and gave a chuckle. “Shouldn’t it be me trying to convince you of that?”

 

“Maybe, but I’ve had a little more experience with subterfuge. I was working on a theory before you were kidnapped but I’m gonna need your help to work it out.”

 

“You need my help?” Louis’ eyes widened before they returned to the devilish twinkle Liam had not seen for some time. “Excellent,” he grinned, rubbing his hands together. “Do I get a code name?”

 

1D1D1D1D1D1D

 

“Tommo the gun?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Zayn smirked at the exchange in the back, he was in the front driving with Q in the passenger seat – he had insisted if Liam was going to check himself out only hours after being operated upon then he needed an active agent on the team.

 

So apparently they were now a team; three boys who sang for a living, a wounded junior agent and special tech supervising agent who both probably saved the world for a living. Liam had a plan which pretty much amounted to hacking into their management’s computer and finding evidence that would clear Niall.

 

Good plan if the evidence existed and it still wouldn’t explain where Niall was right now and why he had left their holiday without a word. Knowledge of the failed kidnapping of Louis was still restricted so neither management nor Niall could know unless they were involved with the crime gang who had organised it. For Zayn it seemed too layered to have any one simple answer but Harry and Louis had readily agreed to join up and get the agents through to the management offices. 

 

“The Grim Groover?”

 

“You are not a groover Lou... humour’s a bit grim though,” Liam’s voice sounded more amused than exasperated which made Zayn grin and when he turned to Q he saw a matching expression.

 

“Right, we’re here,” announced Q and directed Zayn to park the car in what had to be an illegal spot but Zayn had the feeling this car would not be bothered by the authorities. “Since we have no idea who may be involved just act normally and let Liam and me do the espionage.” Zayn perked up again when he said that and Q noticed his interest. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Zayn responded but winked and leaned in to whisper, knowing the others were trying to listen. “Its hot when you speak spy.”

 

“When this is over,” Q whispered back. “There’s someone I need to introduce you to, he might be interested in trying something out.” His leer and the way he licked his lips let Zayn know exactly what kind of meeting this could be.

 

“What the hell are they doing,” Louis whined from the back. “We have a mission to start.”

 

“They’re planning a threesome,” Harry said without missing a beat and got of the car, giving everyone a look that clearly stated everyone was falling behind as per usual.

 

1D1D1D1D1D1D

 

“Okay I’m in,” Q said from next to Liam on the ridiculously kidney shaped maroon couch – only an entertainment management company would think such a thing actually looked good or could possibly be comfortable. Liam watched the few people within the vicinity but apparently a floppy haired bespectacled hipster (because Liam knew why Q dressed the way he did) and a young man with an arm in a sling did not broach much interest. The boys were in with their primary manager slinging him some story about their ideas for performance changes that Liam had no interest in knowing – as long as he and Q could remain here allegedly waiting for the boys and therefore carry out their data infiltration.

 

“Right, you need to access the email logs – that is where the trail will start,” Liam muttered, his lips barely moving. To anyone watching them it would seem he was silently waiting while Q ‘played’ on his tablet.

 

“I have Niall’s account,” Q said back in the same soft undertones. “Wow,” he said after a few seconds. “He really needs to upgrade his filters, there’s junk mail here from every food place in Britain, funny – I never noticed him eating that much?”

 

“He doesn’t,” Liam responded. “All part of his image – what we need however is emails he couldn’t have sent.”

 

“Ah, gotcha,” Q replied and Liam smiled; there was a reason Q was head of special projects - he rarely needed things explained and would catch on to plan with only a limited understanding. “Cross referencing, might take a minute though,” he turned to Liam while the program worked away, a thoughtful expression across his face.

 

“What?” Liam asked.

 

“Just, what made you think of that – don’t get me wrong Liam, you’re kind of brilliant but your skills are more tactical than strategic if you know what I mean.”

 

“No offense taken, I think – the boys all have heaps of social media outlets. Twitter, web videos – you name it and they’re across it, quite the learning curve for me by the way but very useful for researching their habits,” Liam waited for an office worker to walk past before continuing. “So many digital avenues in fact and sometimes timed so conveniently to head off uncomfortable rumours and the such that conspiracy theorists believe it is not always the boys themselves updating.”

 

“Shocking,” Q remarked looking thoroughly unimpressed. “A highly marketable boy band who reach their fans primarily through online social media might not do all the work themselves... an epic conspiracy surely rivalling that of the faked moon landings.”

 

“Shut it,” Liam tried to look angry but a smile did slip out. “You know your obsession with the landings being a fraud could one day destroy your career.”

 

“Only if I’m wrong,” Q said smartly. “But please continue.”

 

“Well, it seems likely then that if management have access to their other accounts why not their work emails – and if so wouldn’t that be a good way to set up a fall guy... like Niall?”

 

“But even a cursory investigation would reveal the errors, forging emails leaves a trail – a digital trail I might add and they are very hard to get rid of.”

 

“By then the waters are muddied,” Liam explained. “Besides there is also the audio recordings and phone calls – a police investigation could not ignore those as easily.”

 

“And management also have access to enough audio recordings to create any conversation they like, they could have Niall confessing to being a North Korean agent and it would sound convincing – I imagine they have access to his phone as well.”

 

“Exactly,” Liam nodded. “I might not have been with these guys long but there is no way Niall is some mastermind planning the death of his bandmates. He was obviously chosen though because to an outsider its not too much of a stretch – he’s a bit different from the others and tends to go it alone – it could be played that he was resentful and hated them enough to want them dead.”

 

“Which leaves a problem Liam,” Q tapped something on the tablet. “If not Niall then what is the motive? Surely management have more to gain from a very alive and working One Direction than a dead lot of boys.”

 

“The other reason we’re here,” Liam said. “Interrogation is so much easier in person – I just need a suspect.” He hoped no-one was looking at his face right then because it may have been a little scary as he imagined how best to scare an executive into admitting a murder plot.

 

“Well no luck I’m afraid,” Q said reluctantly.

 

“What, nothing!” Liam said a little loudly.

 

“Oh you were right, the emails were faked – the coding is all wrong. But the author is unknown, I can only track them back to the general log-ins in this office.”

 

Liam looked around the floor from their couch, there had to be over a dozen offices and probably more he couldn’t see – over thirty staff and more working at other sites with access to the same server. Finding one person out of them all trying to have the band killed would take time and if Niall was in danger then time was not something they had.

 

“Hey,” the three band members had arrived and were standing in front, all looking equal parts worried and hopeful. “Any luck?” Louis asked.

 

Q shook his head and explained how Niall was definitely being set-up but they couldn’t narrow it down to a single person.

 

“Shit,” exclaimed Zayn and ran a hand through his hair, a sure sign of stress because Liam knew he liked to keep his style in place. “And we still can’t find Niall, so they probably have him – and if we don’t find who’s paying they’ll kill him and come after us.”

 

Liam felt his eye twitch as a door opened across the foyer and a man walked out – his hair was different and wearing a suit made him appear older but he knew that body shape and that arrogant smirk. The man walked to the lifts, not seeing the group by the couch.

 

“Then we’re dead,” Harry said glumly, not noticing Liam’s distraction.

 

Standing quickly once the man had entered the lift Liam smiled grimly. “I’ve been dead before.” He stalked over to the closed office door and inspected the tag – Gregory Luck, Production and Release, Liam tried not to laugh at the title. “Q,” he pointed at the lift. “Get a track on the man heading down, I need to find out where he’s going.”

 

“On it,” Q answered crisply and walked away tapping on his tablet furiously, obviously trusting Liam to take care of the rest.

 

“Right lads,” Liam said softly as they joined him at the door. “This could get dangerous so stay out here and just try to act natural.” Not waiting for an answer Liam opened the door and slipped through, closing it softly behind him.

 

“Who the hell are you?” a dark haired man in his thirties sat behind a desk, his face angry but not alarmed.

 

“I’m after some technical advice,” Liam smiled and knew it didn’t reach his eyes, the man noticed that too because his anger was turning to concern very quickly. “If I fell down in here and say, hit my head on the desk repeatedly,” he walked up to the desk casually. “Would the screams be heard outside?”

 

The man sneered and hid his fear well but Liam knew he definitely had the guy’s attention. “What’ya after kid – a raise? Yeah I recognise you, the backing singer.” He waved Liam off. “I deal with worse than you before breakfast – why don’t you piss off to whatever overpriced music school you came from.”

 

“I’d rather discuss One Direction, I’ve become quite fond of the boys and feel a little protective.” Liam slipped into the spare chair and put his good hand on the arm rest, trying to be casual until the right time presented itself.

 

“Little advice,” Greg sneered again, with Liam sitting his fear seemed to have gone. “Don’t get too attached, the boys will just keep you ‘round until they get bored – then they’ll move on and you’ll just be another piece of collateral damage due to the next big thing,” he said that with air quotes and Liam was beginning to suspect that this guy was a little unhinged, or on drugs... or both. “So did you just come in here to threaten or are you trying to get yourself a place on the tour.” He said tour with such a snort of laughter that Liam had no doubt left that this was their guy.

 

“Oh Liam’s already on the tour,” Louis appeared from nowhere and Liam tried not to swear loudly.

 

“What the fuck Lou?”

 

“Easy Li,” Louis grinned and stood with his arms crossed facing Greg. “I just wanted to look into the eyes of the man trying to kill me and my friends, can’t say I’m too impressed – in fact before this day I don’t think I’ve ever seen this joker before.”

 

“That’s because you’re an arrogant little prick with zero talent except for the ability to suck the right cock,” Greg exploded and pointed a stubby finger at Louis. “You little bastards turn up when you want and just barely manage to screech out the lyrics someone else wrote for you and people like me make sure an album gets released, very successful albums I might add – then what happens, they decide I can be replaced by a younger shit of kid who is more ‘in touch’ with the target audience.” He stood up and marched around the desk and Liam gave Louis credit for not backing away because the guy truly appeared crazed. “So guess what – yeah, someone like me, a completely forgettable office flunky, he decides you’re worth more dead than alive before my own contract runs out.”

 

“Wow,” Liam raised his eyebrows. “Here I thought a confession would be hard to extract.”

 

The man turned and was suddenly pointing a gun at Liam, he ignored Louis as he seemed to understand Liam was the bigger threat. “Not too worried actually kid – and you’re right, the walls are soundproofed due to the demos we play, so no-one will hear the shots. Unfortunately there’ll be no payout for you but Louis here, plus Niall – should get me a nice home in a country free from extradition.”

 

Liam felt his eyes harden and he started calculating how much time it would take to get to his SIG before Greg could fire. “Mr Luck,” he said coldly. “If Niall dies there is no place on Earth that you can run where I won’t find you.”

 

The man hesitated, maybe seeing the deadly intent in Liam’s eyes, but he shook his head and firmed up. “Hard to do when you’re dead,” Greg spat and aimed the gun, he never had the chance to fire though as Louis smashed the computer screen across the back of his head -the man went down without even a whimper.

 

“Well done,” Liam nodded at Louis while pocketing the man’s gun. “Took your time though.”

 

“Sorry agent Payne,” Louis said sarcastically. “Guess I missed that bit in spy school, oh that’s right – I never went.”

 

“Easy tiger,” Liam grinned and clapped Louis in the shoulder, on impulse he leaned in and brought their foreheads together. “MI6 would be lucky to have you – you’d be a rival for Moneypenny as the mistress of sass though.”

 

“Thanks? Wait – was that an insult?” Louis shouted, running after Liam as he jogged to the lift, Harry and Zayn joining them.

 

Zayn gave Louis a strange look but tugged Liam’s jacket. “So? What’s happening?”

 

“Long story short,” Liam began, pressing the lift button again and frowning to see it was on the ground floor. “Mr Gregory Luck is our mastermind – nearing middle age with no career prospects and about to be replaced he decided to have One Direction killed before he was fired.”

 

“And that helps him how?” Harry asked, not put out by the reference to being killed, they must all be used to it by now thought Liam.

 

“Assumedly you are all insured for incredibly large sums,” Liam stated, thinking of Greg’s remark about Liam having no pay out. “Management gets the insurance and Greg must have been ready to steal the funds and disappear – quite neat if he’d managed it, where the fuck is this lift!”

 

“Easy,” Zayn said. “You got him though – so its done, we get him to return Niall and its over.”

 

Shaking his head Liam’s lips thinned and he winced as his shoulder started hurting, the drugs were wearing off. “Far from it – the guy I saw leaving was from the bar that first night. I knew he was bad news but figured he was just some random Niall had pissed off. Mr Luck in there mentioned he’d make do with just Louis and Niall dead... Louis is safe, but-.”

 

“He ordered Niall to be killed,” Zayn said breathlessly. The lift finally arrived and they barged in, kicking out a pair of suits who were more surprised at being pushed aside by a bunch of coiffed boys than actually recognising One Direction.

 

On the way down Liam checked his phone and set his jaw. “Q is tracking the man’s car but he’s heading across the city,” he looked unhappily at the boys. “Have I ever told you who was the craziest driver in my graduating class?”

 

Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time - Q is driving so better belt up!
> 
> And yes I slipped in a Spock (Star Trek IV: The Undiscovered Country) reference, can you spot it? Not to mention snippets of their song titles and lyrics, well tiny snippets and sometimes just single words but at significant parts - its just for fun. I did say this would be ending soon and certainly this part of the storyline will then ideas for continuation keep hitting me, along with the lovely feedback it makes me want to write more. I will see what can be done.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. Firstly sorry it took so long, I had most of it written but could not decide where to have a chapter break. Instead I made it all one chapter and so ends the story. More notes and at the end.

Chapter 12

 

“Well I don’t care, you get that laneway closed now or come tomorrow you’ll be assistant to the section chief.”

 

The blonde haired man on the small screen frowned. “I already am sir.”

 

“In Antarctica,” Q said crisply.

 

“But we don’t have a – oh, changing the traffic signals now sir, will you be nee-.”

 

Q slammed the button shutting the guy off and Louis could see Liam give a sly grin at his fellow agent. The two agents were in the front with the three band members in the back; there had been a brief argument about them coming but Liam had recognised Louis’ ‘I’m getting my way no matter what’ face and grumbled about having no time to argue before letting them stay in the car.

 

As they took another corner on what felt like only two wheels Louis started to rethink his determination; sure getting to Niall was important but the way Q drove he suspected they would never make it alive. Zayn had finally stopped screaming and just held his head down while Louis concentrated on the two agents to avoid seeing the traffic and building around them fly by at insane speeds. The lunatic Harry had a gigantic grin and was whooping at every corner or car they passed.

 

A tablet was on Liam’s lap and the boy muttered a curse. “He’s stopped, decommissioned warehouse by the Themes.”

 

Q took a moment to look at the tablet and snorted. “An abandoned warehouse – how very masterfully criminal of them.”

 

“Yeah,” Liam laughed with Q. “Who does he think he is, the Joker?”

 

Louis shook his head, maybe this was their way of stress relief but this was a serious situation and they were mocking the very killer who was on his way to murder their friend.

 

“Well your new app is working,” Liam told Q. “Satellite reads a dozen possible hostiles, weapons are detected.” With that he wriggled around with his good arm and came out with what to Louis looked like a hand held canon. “I miss my personalised SIG,” Liam pouted at Q while checking the weapon and chambering a round.

“You lost it while saving your boy-... Louis’ arse,” Q corrected and Louis was only beaten to objecting by Liam himself.

 

“Which was my job Q – you know you always complain about agents losing weapons but they’re not just ornaments you know, we kind of need them in risky situations but you seem to think we should keep them locked up in the car.”

 

Q was prevented answering as he swung the wheel, narrowly avoiding a parked car before he jumped the traffic island and took them down a side street Louis was sure had never had a vehicle down it. Seconds later they burst out onto another busy road and Q neatly swerved to join a lane before swinging into another and suddenly a tunnel entrance was before them. “Lads,” Q said quite seriously. “You might want to shut your eyes about now.”

 

Louis went to ask why but the sign looming before them told him all he needed to know.

 

WRONG WAY  
GO BACK

 

He decided closing his eyes and mumbling song lyrics would be the best way to get through this. As he did so all he could hear was the screeching of tyres, horns blaring and Harry bloody Styles laughing and clapping his hands like a mad man.

 

1D1D1D1D1D

 

Of course they would keep him on the rooftop.

 

This day had gone from bad to worse for Niall. First he had been told by management to get the first available flight back to London and being the dutiful band member he had done so no questions asked... well he had asked but got no answers. Assuming the rest of the boys were also on their way he was confused when only some bodyguards had met him at the airport – and they turned out to be more kidnappers than bodyguards.

 

Three vehicle changes and a few punches in the face later for asking more questions and Niall found himself in a warehouse that looked like it was from the industrial revolution and surrounded by grim faced goons that sneered at him when they were in a good mood and hit him when not.

 

This latest guy was not in a good mood as his fist connected with Niall’s jaw and sent him sprawling to the rooftop’s surface – which kind of sucked since he was seated at the time.

 

“I am so glad it is you,” the man said snidely and nudged Niall’s hip with his boot. “In most cases it is just a job you know but this time it will be my pleasure.”

 

His accent was now European, Polish by the sound of it but Niall recognised him – the twit who had accosted him in the pub a few weeks ago, except then he’d an American accent. Liam had come to the rescue then but Niall doubted he could manage the same thing twice and besides these guys had guns and there were too many of them.

 

“So my little blonde friend,” the guy sneered and pulled out said gun. “Head or chest? Just kidding – I will do both yes.”

 

He pointed the pistol and Niall prepared his last words – they would make his grandfather blush but he’d be damned if his final speech would be begging for life. “Listen you product of an infected dog’s cu-.” Niall was cut off as a sound of metal hitting metal reverberated from below, quickly followed by a staccato of gunshots which finished very quickly.

 

The man with the gun indicated at the roof door to the two with him and they trudged over, only to be cut down from someone shooting through the door. Less than a second later the door was blasted off its hinges and a body raced through, spinning to the side and coming up with a gun pointed at the last kidnapper.

 

Niall scrunched his face in confusion as he recognised Quentin the sound technician.

 

“Special Branch,” announced Quentin at the kidnapper. “Put down the weapon.”

 

Niall, still on the ground could see the man sneer before he turned the gun back to Niall. “Not before he dies.”

 

Looking back at Quentin he shook his head but lowered the gun. “That would be a serious mistake,” Quentin said calmly. “Now you suffer the consequence.”

 

“And what is that boy?” the man half laughed.

 

“I’m the consequence,” Liam’s voice boomed across the roof. Through the smoke of the blown door he stalked forwards, gun levelled at the kidnapper by one arm with the other in a sling the same matte black as his dark suit with matching vest – the boy could certainly pull off an outfit even in this situation. Niall wanted to cheer because he wasn’t stupid – if Quentin was special branch then it only made sense Liam was undercover too. They’d come into the boy’s lives at the same time, Quentin had been the sound tech at Liam’s audition and both had found ways to be accepted into One Direction’s inner circle.

 

“You!” snarled the kidnapper, obviously recognising Liam as the boy who had knocked him out at the bar. “A twenty meter shot with only one arm – I will take my chances.”

 

Liam shrugged. “We are defined by our choices, that is the wrong one – last chance, lower the weapon.”

 

“Counter proposal,” the man said, once again pointing the gun at Niall but revealing a grenade in the other, plucking out the pin with his thumb he held the thing tight but Niall knew what would happen if he released the tiny handle. “I take blondie here as my hostage, once I’m clear you get him back.”

 

Liam looked at Quentin and gave a slight shake of his head. Quentin shrugged and touched his ear. “Red team hold, we have the target.”

 

“Sorry,” Liam lowered his pistol. “That proposal doesn’t work for me.”

 

The man seemed as confused as Niall when Liam suddenly ran forward, not at Niall but directly at the kidnapper. In seconds Liam was upon him, wrapping a second hand around the grenade and trapping the gun hand between them.

 

“Liam what are you-.”

 

Niall never finished as Liam continued with his forward momentum and took him and the kidnapper to the roof’s edge, only at the last second did Niall realise what he was doing.”

 

“Don’t!” he screamed but with a desperate shove Liam took them over.

Niall heard the kidnapper scream but not a word from Liam. In only seconds but what seemed forever there was a loud thrump and Niall felt the vibration through the rooftop. He couldn’t believe it – Liam had just sacrificed himself... for Niall.

 

As Quentin cut his hand ties Niall staggered towards the edge, not wanting to look but knowing he had to; he was held back by Quentin, a strange look in his eyes.

 

“Don’t worry,” Quentin said. “I’ll get him.”

 

“What?” Following Quentin Niall looked over and there hanging by a drainpipe was Liam, a very pissed off expression as he glared at Quentin.

 

“No please, don’t rush – I only have one working arm you know.”

 

“Oh please Payne, must we be this dramatic every time you end up swinging from a five story building?”

 

“I am not,” Liam huffed as Quentin pulled him back up and over. “Being dramatic – I pulled a muscle... I’m sure of it.” He turned to Niall and gave him a blazing smile and a quick one armed hug. “Guess it was worth it though,” he said quietly into Niall’s ear.

 

Dumbstruck for a moment Niall finally laughed and hugged him back. “You fucking idiot Liam, I thought you were dead.”

 

“Careful,” muttered Liam in mock irritation and ignoring the dead comment. “The arm, watch the arm.” 

 

“You saved me,” Niall said incredulously.

 

“Well technically we all did,” answered Liam ruefully. “But Q and me will take most of the credit.”

“Oi!” yelled a familiar voice from the broken doorway. “What about us – we did create the diversion you know.”

 

Niall couldn’t help but see how Liam’s face lit up at Louis’ voice but he had no time to say anything as he was suddenly at the bottom of a One Direction boy pile. Although he was stuck too Niall noticed Liam made no complaint about his arm this time.

 

1D1D1D1D1D

 

For this assignment Liam had kept his own apartment instead of a fake one. It had been unlikely any of the lads would want to come visiting their backing singer’s place but if they did there would have been nothing to find except the tidy rooms of a somewhat well-to-do arts major who as well as doing singing gigs tutored piano and guitar. The last was even true, Liam did it more as a stress release and enjoyed teaching students – they had an innocence and trust he rarely found in his primary profession. Another good reason was that by pure luck his place was in the same area as the band’s apartments – which were all on the same block, Liam thought this was weird on their part but who knows how world famous boybands go about buying homes?

 

It had been almost two weeks since Niall had been saved and the boys’ lives could return to whatever counted as normal. Naturally the management team had agreed with MI6 to keep the murder plot and subsequent events secret; not too difficult since who would even believe it. 

 

Except for a few debriefing sessions Liam had not seen the boys, citing recovery and paperwork when they sent him messages. His own fault really since he could just change his number, but he was hesitating to make that step.

 

“Lee-yumm!”

 

“Oh shit,” Liam muttered as he spied blue eyes beneath heavily gelled hair that may have been in place earlier but was now all over the place through the peek hole in his door. What the hell was he doing here and how did he even find where Liam lived?

 

“Just a minute,” Liam said loudly – his door was bullet proof not soundproof so Louis should have heard.

 

“Aww don’t worry ‘bout makin’ yerself decent mate – we’re all boyzz here,” the guy drunkenly laughed through the door.

 

“Not really the problem,” whispered Liam to himself as he hefted the SIG Sauer in his hand – when someone bangs on your door at midnight and you work for MI6 you don’t exactly answer the door with a cup of tea. Louis might now know his profession but leaving a loaded pistol out around a boy like Louis would be asking for a visit to the hospital.

 

“Com’on man – I need yer help!”

 

“Yeah!” Liam quickly punched in the safe code and in half a second unloaded the gun and placed the weapon and the magazine inside before locking it again. “Bet you say that to all the ladies!” he yelled, smiling to himself when he heard an indignant shout. “But really Louis,” he said, sweeping the door open and standing aside as Louis almost fell through. “I do expect my gentlemen callers to have a little more decorum.”

 

Louis stood straight from his almost fall and spun to face Liam who was now leaning on the door frame. “Speaking of great expect... tations,” Louis seemed to lose his train of thought as his eyes tracked up and down Liam’s body and the spy inwardly grinned – step 2 of answering the door late at night when a spy: show your body as much as possible – if only to distract the caller.

 

Liam stretched out his hand lazily and popped Louis’ jaw shut, making sure his finger lingered on the boy’s skin a second longer than necessary. If he was going to be disturbed at such an unreasonable hour then he should at least have some fun. “Something about needing help you said?”

 

“Help... yeah,” Louis shook his head but couldn’t drag his eyes away from Liam’s chest. “Been out drinking and needed a place to crash,” he said flatly like reading from a script.

 

“Really?” Liam sighed and let his eyes wander to the ceiling, pretending he was giving it a lot of thought, when actually he was allowing Louis to see his neck and jawline – he suspected that boy had a weakness for those areas. “Well I guess since you came all this way.” He used a foot to sweep the door closed and without the light coming in they only had the single soft lamp in the corner of the room. “It would be rude of me not to at least offer you a coffee.” He moved past Louis and could hear the sharp intake of breath from the boy as his hip nudged him; Liam had at least the decency to have sleeping pants on but they sat very low on his hips and allowed a strip of exposed skin to show between pants and tightly fitted singlet. He felt the burn of eyes on his backside as he sauntered towards the kitchen, not inviting Louis to follow but knowing he would.

 

Louis’ eyes bulged when instead of coffee Liam plopped a bottle of single malt on the bench and nodded at the glasses near Louis’ elbow. “Would you?”

 

“Um sure,” Louis said huskily and brought two over. “Don’t like coffee anyway,” he tried to say with a laugh.

 

Liam shrugged, enjoying himself far too much and trying to remember the mission was over and he should be distancing himself from this boy, not complicating things – but then nothing about his mission with One Direction had been standard. In the beginning seduction had been an acceptable option, on the understanding there’d be no contact after the threat had been eliminated.

 

The threat was gone but Liam was not going to fool himself into believing he wanted nothing more to do with the band, and especially Louis. He subtly massaged his shoulder, the wound was healing nicely and only a white bandage revealed he had been shot. Seeing that his time the last two weeks had been classed as ‘light duties’ Liam had really spent many of them in the gym – his body had never been as sculpted as it was now and he decided if Louis was willing then so was he.

 

“I figured if you were going to use drinking as an excuse I should at least get you a little drunk.”

 

“I’m not,” stammered Louis. “I mean I am.”

 

“No,” countered Liam, handing Louis a glass with easily three fingers of very expensive scotch. “You are not... yet.” They clinked glasses and Liam put half away, keeping his eyes on the other as Louis tentatively sipped his own before trying to down it like Liam had. Liam only smiled indulgently when Louis coughed and spluttered.

 

“Just little sips okay tiger,” Liam suggested.

 

“Um... okay,” Louis turned a little red and sniffed the whisky then took another sip.

 

Liam topped up their glasses and leaned on his elbows with the bench between them. He’d given Louis a bit of a taste in more ways than one – now it was time to see if he would make a move in return. Still unsure how far he would take this Liam was at least willing to see how far it could go if there was no mission or you know, scruples in the way. The cooler air in here was making goose-pimples rise on his arms but his shirt was back in the lounge and right now the kitchen offered the best space for whatever this was they were doing.

 

“Yeah,” Louis said nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, he took another sip of whisky. “So you haven’t been in and I guess why would you when the uh, mission is done but I kind of missed you and um?”

 

Liam nodded and gestured for Louis to continue, he had come knocking after all.

 

Seeming to understand Louis ducked his head. “So I kind of noted down your address from your application and thought that maybe if I ...” he screwed up his face and took another hesitant drink. “Not exactly playing it as cool as I’d hoped.”

 

“Oh I think you’re doing just fine,” Liam soothed and purposefully stretched his arms, knowing how it made his pectorals pop out. “I’m sure you had a good plan involving begging me for a couch to sleep it off on but then finding that too cold and needing to find somewhere with a little more warmth... like a bedroom,” he grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Preferably one that was already occupied perhaps?”

 

“Now you’re making me sound like a creep,” Louis muttered.

 

Raising his palms Liam shrugged. “I said it was probably a good plan, not a great one.”

 

“Look,” Louis said walking up to place his now empty glass by Liam’s. “I’m not exactly experienced at this but ever since you walked into the studio I was entranced but thought there was no way you could be this perfect – dangerous but sexy as hell with a voice that almost made me cum in my pants-,” he laughed as if realising he’d said that aloud. “Guess that stuff works fast.”

 

“Louis,” Liam said, for the first time feeling a little uncomfortable now that it seemed the boy was going to bare his soul. “We barely know each other really... I’m flattered but I have to assure you, I am far from perfect.”

 

“I didn’t mean perfect perfect,” Louis said flustered, waving his hands about. “Just that the situation was too perfect – I mean its so hard to meet anyone that I could really like let alone actually do something about it and then I see you and like what I see,” he eyed Liam carefully. “More so now I know you’re not a psycho but someone who saves the world for a living.”

 

Liam smiled self consciously – yes he’d been showing off his body to unnerve Louis and possibly seduce him but now the guy was showing this was more than just about getting a hook up. Way to make an agent feel bad. “Louis,” he said softly and looked away. “I haven’t exactly saved the world you know, I’m just a junior agent.”

 

He felt a hand on his good shoulder and was turned around to find Louis very close so their noses were almost touching. Louis’ hand trailed down his chest and around, resting over his lower back. “I’ve seen the scars Li,” Louis smiled so his eyes crinkled just the right way. “Maybe one day you’ll tell me about them – but I bet they’re not from sitting around the MI6 office.”

 

Closing his eyes Liam fought back the images in his mind. The bodies, the blood – his own hand holding the gun.

 

“I don’t think there’ll be a one day Lou,” he shook his head. “Some things can never be spoken.”

 

Soft lips pressed against his own and Liam’s eyes snapped open. “I get it,” Louis whispered against his cheek. “You’re broken, I’m broken – we’re all a little fucked up okay,” he kissed him again and maybe Liam kissed back just a little. Louis’ hand traced patterns across Liam’s abs and both boys sighed at the same time, making Liam shake his head again but this time with a grin. Louis may claim to be inexperienced but his technique was bloody perfect.

 

“This will end badly,” he tried but Louis laughed at him and nuzzled his neck.

 

“This doesn’t have to end at all.”

 

“I’m a spy Lou.”

 

Louis came in close again to stare him in the eyes. “You don’t have to be Liam – not if you don’t want to. Didn’t you listen back at the office – there’s a place for you on the tour... I wasn’t making that up. What do you think we were in talking with management about?”

 

“I hardly think they needed much convincing to include a backing singer, surely you’d have a few of those anyway.”

 

Laughing Louis backed away and brought out his phone, scrolling through until he grinned in triumph. “Checked Twitter recently Liam?”

 

“The only twitter in my life is standing before me,” Liam said smartly but chuckled to make it a joke.

 

Louis hummed but shook his head. “You are delightfully cute Liam Payne – but one thing you MI6 folk seem to forget is that our fans are more determined and better at sniffing out stuff than any of your analysts.”

 

Any retort Liam had died on his lips as he saw photos of himself entering the studio, before the holiday – with the message ‘one more direction?’. There seemed to be an exceptional amount of responses and all positive.

 

“That’s just one Liam,” Louis spoke softly, trailing kisses along his shoulder. “They have you with us on the plane, at the terminal and some even in Ireland – they don’t know your name... yet, but they’ll get there.”

 

Closing down the phone Liam arched back as Louis nuzzled his earlobe. “So they have a few photos?”

 

Louis chuckled and brought them eye to eye, soft blue meeting honey brown. “The new album’ll be out as we begin the tour – your voice is on it.” He grinned and searched Liam’s face for something, what it was Liam wasn’t sure. “You didn’t just lay down chorus tracks with us Li, remember we had you do whole verses. We’re keeping them and using them, you may be a spy but you still signed a contract to work on this album.”

 

“And if I don’t join you on tour?”

 

Louis tried to look hurt and placed a hand on his heart. “The fans will demand to see and hear the owner of that voice Liam – if they don’t get it our whole tour could fail... you not being there could end One Direction.”

 

Smiling Liam reached around and grabbed Louis backside, backing them against the wall and eliciting a pleased yelp from Louis. “That’s blackmail,” he whispered and rubbed their noses together. “Blackmailing a public servant is a crime you know?”

 

“Ooh,” Louis mocked then bit his lip and looked up at Liam seductively. “What’s the punishment for fucking one then?”

 

“Well,” said Liam, popping the buttons of Louis’ shirt and lifting up his singlet to get skin on skin. “If you do it right you get to do it again... and again.”

 

Louis groaned and tore off the shirt before planting his lips on Liam’s and making no effort to hide his passion, Liam would have bruises in the morning he just knew it.

 

“Then get me to the bedroom Liam Payne, cause I want to do this absolutely right.”

 

Grinning broadly as he wasted no time getting them to his room Liam realised something for the first time in a long time – the walls weren’t closing in and he was not feeling that suffocating panic about things that might go wrong.

 

He removed Louis tight jeans in record time, revealing the brightly patterned underwear beneath, only Louis he thought.

 

The gun in his safe, it was a symbol of what he was capable of and who he thought he had to be, but being with the band made him realise his future had other possibilities – ones not drenched in blood and murder.

 

“Kiss me and stop thinking so bloody much.”

 

Liam smiled and complied, their lips moulding together like they’d been doing this for years. Bodies entwined and each seemingly knowing just where to touch the other.

 

He paused and gazed at Louis, beneath him the boy who more than any of the others had challenged him to become something else and more importantly to want to be something else. Was it love? Liam thought maybe it was and it didn’t frighten him half as much as he knew it should.

 

“You know,” he whispered. “You’re gonna have to teach me to dance, and use that bloody twitter thing – and I will insist that Niall uses his own songs.”

 

Louis’ eyes shone and he laughed loudly. “We’re going to have to call Daddy direction you know – all bossy and demanding.”

 

“If you ever call me that,” Liam grimaced. “You will find yourself in a cargo plane to Vladivostok... and you know I can arrange it.”

 

Wrapping legs around his hips Louis flipped them and placed a lazy kiss against Liam’s lips, so different to the passionate ones they had just been doing. “So this is it then, you willing to be one fifth of One Direction?”

Liam didn’t really have to think about it. In the end he’d made the decision when he stopped seeing the boys as a mission and as best friends to be protected at any cost. There’d always be someone to save the world, he knew that because he’d worked with the best; however maybe Niall, Zayn, Louis and Harry needed Liam – and only Liam to save them.

 

“Has anyone ever said no to you?” he sighed into Louis’ lips.

 

“Take off those pants and let’s see,” Louis said, it was not a question.

 

1D1D1D1D1D

 

“So tell me,” the interviewer said, the same pasted on smile Liam now recognised so easily from the endless chat shows they’d been on as the US tour wound down. “As the newest member of one of the biggest boybands in the world and one half of what has been hailed as the hottest couple in the world – have all of Liam Payne’s dreams come true?”

 

Laughing good naturedly Liam spared a quick glance at their current manager standing to the side. Their former manager had left after Liam had a quiet word with him after he demanded that Louis and Liam keep their relationship a secret. Strangely the whole management team had backed off about such things after that – the new guy was good though and nodded as if to say ‘answer however you like’. Liam gave a slight nod back, this guy might not need reminding of who was charge.

 

“Well to tell the truth,” he smiled and clasped Louis hand, kissing the knuckles lightly which elicited many ‘awes’ from the audience. “My first dream was to be an international man of mystery.”

 

The interviewer paused at Liam’s apparent sincerity then she laughed as if sharing the joke. “A spy?” She laughed again, some of the audience noticing her discomfort since none of the rest of the band were laughing with her and were just nodding politely at Liam’s words. “Well obviously that hasn’t worked out then?” she tittered.

 

The camera zoomed in on Liam as he recalled the call earlier asking him if, after the concert, he could just make a quick unannounced and unofficial trip to the Chinese embassy to locate some missing documents, he was still able to raise an eyebrow directly into the camera.

 

“Obviously.” He said dryly.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Queen's 'I want it All' playing at the end - because after what he's gone through Liam gets to have it all. Is it possible for there to be more in this now that he's in the band and also still kind of with MI6? Yes, but I don't usually write sequels and when I do they take forever and I never seem able to capture that original tone.
> 
> A huge thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos, it means a lot and even if you just read through to the end that means a lot because I managed to keep the interest. For those who thought I may have had Niall as the bad guy and changed my mind - how could I do that? Would have been good though.
> 
> I have another one almost ready to go so favourite me to get it soon. It will be Liam centric again but not as an agent this time - it will be about him falling out big time time with the band and facing a big decision.


End file.
